Grace
by jenpen1027
Summary: A Kelsi and Ryan future fic...Will be a fair amount of T&G and S&Z. C&T and J&M are in chapter 18. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys...I hope you like it! :-) Thanks for reading :-) Love, Jen_

"Mommy...help...I c-can't get my tights up!" Grace Nielson grunted.

Kelsi Nielson walked into her daughter's lavender bedroom and struggled not to laugh at the sight that greeted her. Standing next to her sky blue painted dresser was a miniature version of herself...struggling to get a pair of pink tights up over her bottom. Grace looked up, her purple glasses askew with a look of determination that was presently crumbling. Kelsi, knowing tears were quickly approaching hurried over to her daughter's struggling little form.

"Hold on Bunny Rabbit, stop wiggling and we'll get these tights on comfy cozy."

Grace took in her mother's calm and pretty features. Same glass-framed big blue eyes, same long curling brown hair and they were both teeny-tiny. She felt her small frame relax as her mommy worked the tights up and over her tushy. Her mommy fixed everything...she was the best ever. She decided it was only right to vocalize this to her mommy. Besides her mommy always said, "when you think something nice of someone they would probably love to hear it."

"Mommy, you saved the day...again. You are the best ever." Grace gifted her mother with a huge baby-toothed grin.

Kelsi smiled at her daughter as she gently brought Grace's body over to her own in a loving hug. Taking a minute to really appreciate the feel of her daughter in her arms. She sniffed the blueberry-scented shampoo she used to wash Grace's hair the night before and felt her daughter's soft cheek against her own. God, she loved her baby...her 5 year old baby. She could be having the worst day ever and just thinking of her Grace made every worry flutter away. As her mind drifted, she felt Grace's petite body start to wiggle out of the embrace.

"Mommy, hurry! Aunt Gabby and Izzie are going to be here soon and I don't even have my leotard on yet."

Kelsi gave her daughter a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry sweetheart...I just love you so much."

"I love you too mommy...do you know where my leotard is?"

Kelsi spared a glance at Grace while she took her pink leotard out of the dresser drawer. She made such an adorable picture...a little disgruntled, tights wearing pixie. No sooner had Kelsi gotten Grace into her leotard when the doorbell rang announcing Gabby and Izzie Bolton's arrival. Grace sped out of the room to greet her best friend at the door.

"Izzie! Oh my gosh...I am SO excited for ballet today...Miss Kim is going to teach us how to pirouette."

Four year old Izzie Bolton was an exact replica of her mother Gabriella with her olive complexion, long waving ebony locks and petite build, except for her eyes. She definitely had her father's shining blue eyes.

Kelsi walked over holding Grace's gym shoes and hat. She greeted and hugged both Gabby and little Izzie.

"Hey Bunny, why don't you put your gym shoes on for the ride over and you can change into your ballet slippers there okay?" Kelsi said as she placed Grace's newsboy hat upon her head, gently pushing some curls behind the young girl's ears.

"Sure, sure, sure...I love you mommy!" Grace puckered her lips for the kiss she knew was coming.

"I love you too sweetie. Do you have your listening ears?" Kelsi asked with a smile, helping her daughter into her sneakers.

"Oh yes...my rainbow listening ears are in right now. Izzie do you have yours?" Grace said seriously.

Izzie took on her friend's serious attitude, as their mothers both struggled not to laugh.

"I sure do, I am wearing my "purple with a purpose" listening ears today...they are super." The youngest Bolton stated.

Gabby hugged her daughter to her, laughing the whole while.

"Well, it sounds like you ladies are ready to dance." Gabby said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Both girls shouted simultaneously.

Kelsi gave Grace and Izzie one more kiss for the road.

"Thanks so much Gabby and I will pick the girls up when class is over." Kelsi said to her friend.

"Sounds great, we'll see you later. C'mon girls, let's hit the road." Gabby said with a grin.

Kelsi watched as the two young girls held hands, talking excitedly about their upcoming dance class. She blew kisses and sent waves until the Bolton's car was no longer in sight. Sighing over the loss of noise in her small house, she walked over to the piano to work on her latest composition. As her fingers found the approximate keys her mind traveled to Grace and the present state of her life. If someone had told her six years ago she would be living back in Albuquerque raising a child on her own, Kelsi would have thought that person insane. Yet, here she was making a modest living giving piano lessons and doing her best to raise a little girl. Kelsi looked around the living room taking in not only her piano, but also the coffee table littered with coloring books and markers, the dolls and miniature instruments that stood up against the walls and the purple and pink blanket that laid in a heap on the ancient sofa. An overwhelming feeling of love rocked her body to the core and she knew, as she always knew that she would not change one aspect of her life. For all of it had led to the greatest gift she had ever received...it all led to Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

_And...Round 2 _

_I don't own HSM...but if I did I wouldn't have student loans. Maybe Disney will give it to me as an early graduation present...._

_I was going to post this tomorrow...but I figured this would make AllForLoveAndHappiness happy! So to answer your question...Ryan is introduced in this chapter._

Gabriella Bolton couldn't help but laugh while watching the two young girls in her rear view mirror. They were honestly oblivious to everything around them, except their conversation...which if Gabby were picking up on it correctly was over which fairy they liked the best in the movie Tinkerbell.

It was a little eerie how much Grace looked like Kelsi, she was the spitting image really. Gabby wondered what Grace may have inherited from her father. But then, Gabby often found herself wondering what Grace's father was like...or for that matter who he was. She had her suspicions regarding his identity, but had never vocalized them. Gabby was Kelsi's closest friend, if Kelsi wanted to share the knowledge, she would. The only thing she would share concerning his identity was that a child did not fit into his life and that Grace was hers to raise. It was known amongst the friends that the subject of Grace's dad was not open for discussion. And Gabby had to admit, Kelsi was a phenomenal mother. Grace was her everything, and that fact was apparent to anyone who spoke to Kelsi. Gabby shook her thoughts away as she pulled up to the dance studio aptly named "Twinkle Toes."

"Alright ladies, I hope you have your dance shoes on?" Gabby stated playfully.

"We do!" The girls chorused in union.

Grace and Izzie held onto Gabby's hands as they entered the building. Their eyes took in the various dance posters which framed the bright walls, while comfortable seats were available in the waiting/ viewing area. The practice area had smooth and slippery floors perfect for prancing around on. But the girls favorite part was the huge mirror that framed the length of the room.

Gabby sat the girls on a bench, while she helped them put on their ballet slippers. She was in the middle of trying to get the double knot out of Grace's sneaker when a familiar voice greeted her.

"Gabriella Montez?"

Gabby turned her head and let out a huge laugh upon instantly recognizing the man behind the voice. She stood up and launched herself into his arms while he spun her around in a dizzying hug.

"Ryan Evans...I can't believe it, what are you doing in Albuquerque?"

Ryan smiled down at his friend who he had not seen in what must have been over six years.

"I am here to teach. The owners wanted to retire, so I bought the place. It was finally time for me to stop touring and settle down in one location for a change. Almost six years of traveling and touring can really wear a person out. But enough about me...what have you been up to Miss Montez?"

Gabby held out her left hand for Ryan to inspect.

"You are presently speaking to Mrs. Bolton."

Ryan smiled a genuine smile.

"I should have known...how long have you and Troy been married?" He asked

Gabby's face lit up with the mention of Troy's name.

"Gosh, we married right out of college. And we had this beautiful girl less than a year later." Gabby said motioning towards Izzie. "So...5 years."

Izzie and Grace both looked at the blond haired man skeptically. Izzie because she did not understand why he swung her mother around earlier, only her Daddy and Uncle Chad did that. While Grace's reasoning was quite different, she couldn't help feeling like she knew this Ryan guy with the friendly smile.

Ryan's eyes focused first on Izzie.

"Wow, Gabby she looks just like you...except with Troy's eyes."

"Ryan meet Isabella Bolton, also known as Izzie. And the beauty sitting next to her is her best friend Grace."

Gabby did not know why she did not tell Ryan Grace's last name. For some reason she had a feeling it almost wasn't her place to share that bit of knowledge.

Ryan's eyes drifted from Izzie and settled on Grace...and his whole body felt like it had been shocked. Standing before him was a mini version of Kelsi Nielson, complete with the glasses and the hat. Memories of Kelsi hit him like an oncoming truck and he knew he had to find sanctuary fast.

"Wow...um..well, it was very nice to see you Gabby. And nice meeting you girls, I hope you have a great class." Ryan awkwardly got the words out before practically sprinting back into his office.

"Okay...good seeing you too. Bye Ryan." Gabby said to his already retreating back.

Wow, that was weird she thought. Ryan took one look at Grace and freaked out. The thought of Grace brought her eyes down to the little girl. She noticed Grace's confused big blue eyes were looking at the door Ryan had escaped through.

"C'mon girls, let's go before we are late." Gabby said with forced normalcy. She would think about the odd interaction with Ryan later.

Behind the closed door of his office Ryan could not shake the image of the little girl who could have been Kelsi's twin at...God, how old was she, 4 or 5. Memories of Kelsi seemed to bombard him all at once, and Ryan felt his heart fill with an aching sensation. Ryan had two regrets in his life. One, was letting Sharpay keep him under her thumb for so long. And the other, much greater regret was loosing Kelsi Nielson. He and Kelsi had dated throughout Juilliard, where they both went to college. They were in all honesty the perfect couple. She was the composer and he was the choreographer. They both spoke openly about marriage and spending their lives together...that is until he got cast in his first big show. The moment he made the touring company of "Wicked" it was as if ambition took over every aspect of his life. He had still loved Kelsi...God, how he had loved her. He just did not know how to balance work and a relationship. So he ended it not long after their senior year. They had only been 21 and he didn't know how to function in that serious of a relationship, while also giving 100% to his craft. If he knew then what he knew now, he would have fought with everything within him to hold on to her. Because with age and experience Ryan now knew that he was the sort of man that only loved one woman, and he had already let her go.

_Hmmmm...who could be Grace's dad?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. You are all fabulous. Hope you enjoy! :-) _

Ryan stared through the window in the viewing room watching the children in the ages 4-5 ballet class. His eyes were immediately drawn to Grace. He felt a sense of recognition when looking at the small girl, probably because of her striking resemblance to his ex-girlfriend. While all of the other children pranced (or in some cases galloped) around the room, Grace followed her teacher's movements with perfect well...grace. Her face was a mask of peaceful tranquility, as if dance was as natural to her as walking or breathing. She reminded him of himself, so able to get lost in the dance.

Grace loved to dance. It was her most favorite thing in the whole wide world. Well, after Mommy...and Izzie too. It was like she didn't even need to think about the movement, her little body just naturally moved in time to the music. She knew Miss Kim was going to be ending class soon, and she felt a little twinge of sadness. If she could, she would dance in the huge mirrored room all day long. The prospect of her Mommy picking her and Izzie up put a smile on her face though. Mommy always took them out for ice cream after class. Mmmm...ice cream, maybe she was ready to leave class after all.

Kelsi walked through the doors of the ballet studio and immediately headed for the huge viewing window. She loved to arrive a bit early when picking the girls up. Watching her baby dance was like...magic. She may have resembled Kelsi in appearance, but her ability to get lost in the dance was solely a gift from her father. Kelsi's body jolted at the thought of Grace's dad. When Grace was a baby Kelsi would find herself thinking of him often...wondering where he was, what he was doing...if he still loved her. Kelsi shook those familiar emotions off, he did not have a place in his life for Kelsi, much less a baby. That thought didn't stop the guilt though. The guilt that was often times just under the surface, making her second guess her decision not to tell Ryan about his daughter...their daughter. At the thought of his name Kelsi heard a familiar voice she never thought she would be faced with again.

Ryan had heard the door opening, most likely announcing the arrival of a parent picking up their child. The person moved up to the viewing window, sharing the pleasure of watching the children with him. He turned to ask the incoming parent which child was theirs and froze. Standing not twenty feet away was Kelsi...his Kelsi...the same Kelsi he had sat in his office contemplating about for the last 45 minutes. But what was she doing here? And then comprehension dawned, she was here for a child. But whose...certainly not her own. Ryan realized it was ridiculous for him to just stand there, taking in her profile attempting to comprehend her reasons for being here when he could just ask her.

"Kelsi?" Ryan questioned softly.

Kelsi slowly turned, shock drawn across her features. Before she had time to figure out a reply, the ballet class was dismissed. Grace and Izzie came barreling over to her, engulfing her petite body in a huge bear hug.

"Mommy, did you see my pirouette, Miss Kim said it was perfect?" Grace exclaimed excitedly.

Alarm was coursing through Kelsi's body and Ryan looked like he had just been hit over the head with a large blunt object. The girls, oblivious to the increasing tension between the two adults, kept chatting amicably.

"Kelsi, are you taking us for ice cream and if you are can I get sprinkles on mine?" Izzie's sweet voice asked.

"Oh Mommy, sprinkles sound so good, can I have them too?" Grace said agreeing with her friend's choice.

Izzie suddenly noticed Ryan, he looked really pale.

"Hi Ryan, are you okay? This is Kelsi, she's Grace's Mommy. She always picks us up and takes us for ice cream, then we all have dinner together at my house."

Ryan knew Izzie was talking to him, but he couldn't focus. All he could do was stare at Kelsi and Grace, thoughts swirling around double time in his head. He had one question he needed answered. He focused on Grace, now fully understanding why he had the sense of recognition earlier.

"Grace honey, when is your birthday?"

Grace looked up at her Mommy. This Ryan guy was kind of worrying her, and she didn't like the scared look on her Mommy's face. Kelsi, sensing her daughter's uncertainty focused her gaze on Grace. She could tell Ryan knew, and was actually surprised to feel relief mingled with fear flow through her veins. There would be a lot to explain, but the truth was out...or was about to be out. Kelsi gently brushed some wayward curls under Grace's hat and shifted her eyes to Ryan's overwhelmed ones.

"Grace's birthday is June 19th and she is five years old."

Grace, along with Izzie were looking at the two grown ups with confused looks. They couldn't help wondering if this meant they weren't going to be getting their ice cream.

Ryan stared at Kelsi, his eyes radiating a sense of joy and anger.

"Why, why didn't you tell me...how could you not tell me I had a daugh-"

Kelsi cut off Ryan as fast as she could.

"Ryan, we can't talk about this here." Kelsi said motioning not to all of the parents returning to pick up their children, but nodding discreetly towards Grace and Izzie. "You can come over tonight and we'll talk then okay?"

Ryan knew Kelsi was right, the two young girls were already wearing identical looks of confusion and curiosity.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

Kelsi let out the breath she had been holding.

"655 Willow, do you know where that is?" At Ryan's affirmative nod she continued, "Why don't you come by around 9, we can talk privately then."

Grace decided that seemed like an appropriate moment to put in her two cents.

"That's cause I am sleeping by then. That's neat you are coming over to my house though."

Izzie feeling left out decided to add, "You can come over to my house too you know."

Ryan caught somewhere between laughter and tears smiled at the two girls, his gaze remaining on Grace for a long time, memorizing as many features as he could...from the twinkle in her eyes to her tiny narrow feet. Ryan then looked up at Kelsi, contrasting emotions bubbling up within him. He moved over to her and whispered one simple question for her ears only.

"Am I her father Kelsi?"

Kelsi looked at Ryan with regret and confusion, knowing she owed him the truth.

"Yes Ryan."

_Oh my...I wonder how their discussion will go..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for your reviews guys. I know it may be hard to understand why Kelsi made the decision not to tell Ryan about Grace. Hopefully that will be explained a bit in this chapter and more in the next. I am really falling in love with this story...I hope you are too. Love, Jenny_

Grace did not understand why her Mommy just kept staring into her bowl of strawberry ice cream. I mean, it had sprinkles on it, and it was strawberry, how could a person not gobble it up as fast as possible. And Grace wasn't the only person noticing her Mommy's bad mood. Izzie tapped Grace's foot under the table and pointed towards Kelsi's full ice cream dish.

"What's wrong with your Mommy?" Izzie whispered. "She usually finishes her ice cream before us."

Grace looked from her best friend to her Mommy, a pretty pout formed on her small lips. Grace shrugged her shoulders at her friend, not knowing how to respond to Izzie's question. Then she remembered how her Mommy always said she should "express her feelings freely." She focused her attention on her Mommy.

"Mommy, why aren't you eating your ice cream? Did that Ryan guy make you sad?" Grace asked in a matter of fact manner.

Both girls focused on Kelsi, their gazes attentive and interested.

Kelsi suddenly realized that for the first time ever she was allowing her feelings...past and present, to interfere with Grace. She always dealt with the more difficult emotions that came up in life, but never when she was spending time with her daughter. Kelsi pushed the 9 o'clock discussion with Ryan to the back of her mind and focused on Grace and Izzie.

"So, how is that ice cream?" Kelsi said smiling at the two little loves sitting across from her.

"So good!" They both said in union and then burst into laughter.

Kelsi felt the earlier stress leave her body as she listened to the young girls' musical laughter. It would be okay, she would make sure it was okay.

"Well, make sure you both save room for dinner tonight. Izzie I am sure your Mommy and Daddy are making a wonderful meal." Kelsi said with a smile.

Izzie lit up, always excited to talk about her Mommy and Daddy.

"Oh yeah, Daddy is grilling cause that's the only cooking he knows how to do, other than make me cereal in the morning and Mommy's making a fruit salad...yummy."

Grace shared in her friend's exuberance.

"Oh, I love fruit in a salad. Can we go now Mommy? Izzie and I are going to play Tinkerbell while we pretend to fly on her swing set." Grace said excitedly.

Kelsi looked at the two best friends' eager faces.

"You know who else LOVES fruit salad?" Kelsi asked suspiciously.

"Who?" Both girls chorused.

"Me!" Shouted Kelsi, "Race you to the car!"

At that moment two little girls and one petite woman took off racing towards their car as fast as their feet could carry them.

They were still stifling giggles when they pulled into the Bolton's driveway. The girls sprinted up to the front door before flinging it open and racing towards Izzie's bedroom to ransack her dress-up clothes. Kelsi took the walk at a slower pace, realizing that she was not only going to be having a difficult conversation with Ryan, but with Troy and Gabriella also. They were her two closest friends and had always respected her wish for privacy concerning Grace's father. But it was time they knew the truth too, they deserved the truth.

Dinner was lovely. Troy and Gabby's home was beyond welcoming...mainly because of the people who inhabited it. The food was delicious and the conversation was lively...this was especially thanks to the many animated and entertaining antics of Grace and Izzie. The girls were constantly cracking the adults up with their amusing comments. Troy, Gabby and Kelsi sat on the large deck in the backyard drinking tea and coffee. They watched Grace and Izzie soar on the swings, their brightly colored fairy costumes and wings taking on a life of their own. Kelsi knew now was the time to share her secret.

"So, I ran into Ryan when I picked the girls up from ballet today."

Troy looked surprised.

"Ryan Evans?" He said.

Gabby quickly chimed in. "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you I ran into him earlier when I dropped the girls off. It was great to see him, he seems to be doing well." Gabby paused. "It was the oddest thing though, the moment he looked at Grace he kind of freaked out."

Gabby and Troy both looked at Kelsi expectantly, as if awaiting her response. Kelsi's eyes widened as she realized they knew. Well, they probably did not know for sure, but they at least figured Ryan was Grace's father. Kelsi voiced her thoughts aloud.

"You already know don't you?"

Gabby and Troy smiled patiently at their friend, recognizing the importance of the moment. Kelsi finished her verbal thought.

"You already know Ryan is Grace's father." She didn't state it as a question, for she knew it did not qualify as such.

Troy decided to answer on behalf of him and his wife.

"We had our suspicions Kels...I mean it's not like there were a lot of possible fathers, Ryan's name was the only one on the hypothetical list."

Gabby softly added, "It was up to you to tell us though. We figured when you were ready to tell us you would."

Kelsi felt color heighten her features.

"Do you think anyone else knows?" She asked with a bit of alarm. After all, Ryan's parents did still live in Albuquerque.

Troy placed a comforting hand on Kelsi's arm.

"This isn't something we all gossip about when you aren't around Playmaker. I would say the only people who have any idea are Chad, Taylor, Jason and Martha." Troy said.

Kelsi covered her face with her tiny hands.

"Oh yeah, great only four others." She muttered sarcastically.

Gabby quickly moved to sit beside Kelsi and placed her arms around her friend.

"Kelsi, look at me." She ordered. Kelsi's watery eyes lifted up to meet her best friend's. "We all love you and Grace. That comes first and foremost. We may not agree with the choice you made to not tell Ryan, but we support you. That's a part of what love is after all, supporting someone even if you don't agree or understand their motives."

As Kelsi hugged her best friend tightly, Troy found himself feeling a little emotional.

"We figured you had your reasons Kels...for not telling Ryan. We can only hope that you will use his return home as an opportunity to share the truth with him because he deserves to know. He has a right to know his daughter." Troy stated supportively.

Kelsi nodded at both of her friends.

"I know you both are right, that's why I've already told him." Kelsi said wiping tears away from her cheeks.

Gabby and Troy stared at Kelsi with duo looks of shock. Troy attempted to speak first.

"Wow, that was quick...I mean, um...I wasn't expecting you to get right to the point like that."

Gabby had a little more time to gather her thoughts together.

"That's great Kelsi. We are really proud of you. This is going to be wonderful for Grace too, a chance to know her Dad."

Kelsi shared a grateful look with her friends, for being so understanding and supportive.

"Ryan's coming over to talk tonight. There are a lot of hurt feelings there, along with resentment." Kelsi quickly continued. "Hopefully this will serve as a closure to the past for both of us. I want him to be a part of Grace's life, if he wishes to be. I won't force him though. He has to really want to know her. I can't risk her getting hurt."

Troy and Gabby nodded, understanding the need of a parent to protect their child.

"Are you going to tell Grace?" Troy asked.

"I am going to tell her tonight. I figured it will be easier for her to hear the explanation from me as opposed to from both Ryan and myself. This is really going to shake her small world." There was an underlying of worry behind Kelsi's words.

Gabby shared a look of understanding with her friend.

"It will be an adjustment, but the positives much outweigh the negatives...remember that."

Kelsi stared at her two closest friends, and relished the overflowing relief that swept through her. It felt good to share with Troy and Gabby. More than good actually, it felt right. She could only hope the positive feelings would last through her talk with Ryan.

_I felt it important to write about the dinner at Troy and Gabby's. Kelsi needed to share this with her friends before facing Ryan. And now, your teaser alert...next chapter is her telling Grace and Ryan's 9 o'clock discussion....ooolala. Coming soon...Ryan tells his parents and Sharpay...oh dear!_


	5. Chapter 5

_As always, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy my lovelies! Love, Jen_

7:30...the time seemed to be counting down, and with each passing minute Kelsi's nerves became more frazzled. Kelsi always knew the time would come when she would tell Grace about her father, she just never imagined her daughter would be five years old and the father in question would be standing on her doorstep in an hour and a half. She probably should have sat Grace down the moment they returned home from the Bolton's and talked to her then...but she hadn't. Her excuse at first was that Grace really needed a bath after playing outside with Izzie, and certainly a bathtub chat about her dad was less than ideal...wasn't it? She could have told Grace while she was combing her hair and helping her into her jammies...but no, that wasn't the right time either. So now here she was, tucking her 5 year old baby into bed and she still had yet to tell her about Ryan. The truth of the matter was Kelsi was scared. The idea that she single handedly was going to change her daughter's stable world was nothing less than terrifying.

Grace could tell something was on her Mommy's mind. She kept looking at the clock and scrunching her face up. It was not odd for her Mommy to look at the clock around bedtime...she always liked to make sure they had plenty of time to sing songs and read stories before it was time for bed. But Grace had never really seen her Mommy scrunch up her face. Grace also had a feeling that something really big was about to happen. She didn't know what or why...it was just a feeling. Grace shook the thought away and climbed into bed, her Mommy cuddled in right next to her. This was one of her most favorite parts of the day. For as long as she could remember her Mommy had always snuggled with her in bed and together they sang songs and read bedtime stories. Grace molded her little body to her Mommy's warm one and smelled her Mommy's hair...mmm, her Mommy always smelled like cookies.

"Will you sing me a song Mommy?" Grace asked.

Kelsi knew it was now or never, she needed to tell Grace about Ryan, she just had to figure out how to do it. And then realization dawned.

"Hey Snuggle Bunny, I actually have a special story to tell. It's about a beautiful ballerina named Grace."

Grace let out a musical giggle.

"That's _my_ name Mommy!" Grace exclaimed.

Kelsi smiled against her daughter's hair.

"Well, then I guess this story must be about you."

Grace let out an excited squeal.

"Please tell me Mommy, please."

Kelsi settled in to tell Grace the story about how she had come to be...

"Once upon a time there was a composer and a choreographer-"

Grace interrupted her Mother.

"What's a choreographer?"

Kelsi stifled a laugh.

"Why don't we just call him a dancer. Well, the composer and the dancer loved each other very much-"

Grace cut in again.

"Like how I love you Mommy?"

Kelsi smiled, gently combing through Grace's long curls.

"Well, they loved each other the same amount, but not the same way. They loved one another so much they spoke about getting married and having little composers and dancers someday."

Kelsi took a deep breath as she felt tears cloud her vision...the trip down memory lane was not going to be an easy one.

"The composer and the dancer dreamed of writing their own plays together and traveling the world. And as luck should have it the dancer ended up getting offered a wonderful opportunity to be in someone's else's play. The composer and the dancer knew it would be hard to be a part from each other, but they also knew this was the dancer's dream."

Grace started to twirl a piece of her Mother's hair around her finger.

"Did the composer want the dancer to go Mommy?"

Kelsi let out a sigh, who knew children could ask such difficult questions.

"Yes and no sweetie. The composer wanted the dancer to accomplish his dreams, she just wished she got to go along for the ride."

"Didn't the dancer ask the composer to come with....since he wanted to marry her and all?" Grace asked honestly.

"No, he didn't." Kelsi stated as a tear rolled down her cheek and into her daughter's hair. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

"The dancer thought it would be best if he went on this adventure by himself."

Grace nodded thoughtfully.

"I bet the composer was sad." She said with a child's innocence.

Kelsi smiled a bittersweet smile as the tears flowed freely.

"The composer was very sad, but she also understood. There are some adventures in life that need to be done alone. And the dancer didn't leave the composer all alone."

"He didn't?" Grace asked, surprise apparent in her voice.

Kelsi hugged her daughter's body even tighter to her own.

"Oh no, he left her the greatest gift of all."

"What did he leave her?" Grace asked with wonder.

Here we go thought Kelsi, it's now or never. And with that thought fresh in her mind Kelsi finished the story.

"He left me you, my very own ballerina. And when you lived in my tummy I just knew you were going to be a dancer just like your Daddy, so I named you Grace."

Grace did not seem to be phased by the whole ordeal...the joy of being five.

"What if my Daddy would have left you a boy baby?"

Kelsi let her finger trail down Grace's cheek.

"I always knew he would leave me a girl...my little Grace ballerina."

Grace thought about the events of today and about why her Mommy was telling her this bedtime story. She remembered ballet class and the way the Ryan guy had looked at her. She also remembered the odd way he looked at her Mommy and her Mommy back at him. She had a pretty good guess who her dancer Daddy was.

"Is it Ryan Mommy...is that my dancer Daddy?"

Kelsi was always honest with her baby, and tonight was not going to be any different.

"Yes, Bunny Rabbit...Ryan is your Daddy." Kelsi continued, "there's something else you need to know."

"What's that Mommy?" Grace asked.

"Your Daddy did not know he left me with my beautiful gift, but now that he knows, I believe he would really like to spend time with you. How do you feel about that?"

Grace took a moment to think.

"Well, even though I really love Uncle Troy and Uncle Chad and Uncle Jason, I think I would really like to have my very own Daddy."

Kelsi laughed a watery laugh.

"You know what baby...I think your Daddy would really like his very own ballerina."

Grace let out a loud yawn.

"Will you sing me a song now Mommy?"

In her sweet voice Kelsi sang Grace the song she had been singing to her since birth.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

Halfway through the song Kelsi realized Grace had fallen asleep. She gently untangled her limbs from Grace's and looked at the bedside clock...8:45. She had 15 minutes to prepare herself for round two.

Ryan stood on Kelsi's doorstep and for what felt like the millionth time that day looked at his watch.

8:45...only 15 minutes to go. In 15 minutes he would be facing the mother of his child (whom he had only found out about less than 5 hours before), the woman who had lied to him and the only woman he had ever loved. His emotions were a mess. He had no idea what to say to her except why...why had she kept this from him...why wouldn't she want him to know his daughter and vice versa. He knew she had a reason or even possibly reasons. But would it be enough...that was the big question. Would he ever be able to trust her again?

Ryan checked his watch again...8:55. That was good enough for him. Taking a deep breath, Ryan knocked on the door.

Kelsi's whole body went into alert when she heard the knock at the door. He was here, he was...early. Kelsi caught herself smiling, of course he was early, Ryan was the most impatient person she knew. At least he used to be. She had to keep reminding herself it had been almost 6 years, he could be a completely different person now. With forced calm, Kelsi walked to the door and pulled it open. And there he was. There was one thing about Ryan that hadn't changed, he was still perfect.

They took a moment to just stand there and take each other in. Ryan had changed his clothes since their dance school run in. He was wearing a pair of stylish jeans, a light blue polo that enhanced the color of his eyes and a blue and gray plaid newsboy hat. For a moment Kelsi wished she had changed. She was still in her oldest pair of jeans (complete with holes in the knees and a wearing out seat) and a bright yellow tank. She was presently barefoot and had taken her hat off during Grace's bath.

Ryan thought Kelsi looked amazing. He could tell she was outside quite a bit, her skin had a healthy glow about it. A pair of vintage glasses framed her huge blue eyes...eyes that looked like they had experienced more than most people her age. The biggest change Ryan noticed in Kelsi was comfort...comfort in her own skin. Being a mother agreed with her. And that thought brought Ryan right back to his reason for standing on her doorstep.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Kelsi jolted back to the present at the sound of his voice.

"Of course, please come in."

Ryan took in his surroundings. Kelsi's house was small, but it was lovely. Warm paint colors adorned the walls. For every musical and dance poster framed on the wall, there were three child made pictures. Her home contained worn but comfortable furniture. There were brightly colored candles mixed in with miscellaneous toys cluttering shelves and tables. And of course, providing a focal point in the main room was her piano. Pictures of Grace were placed in every room of the house. Ryan's eyes fell upon one of Kelsi and Grace, there arms were wrapped completely around one another, it was near impossible to figure out where one body began and the other body ended. He had missed out on all of this...every drawing, every picture, every memory.

Ryan sat down on the couch and placed his blond head in his hands. He lifted his face up to stare at Kelsi. It was impossible for her not to notice the tears trailing down his cheeks. Kelsi felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She was the cause of his pain...it was because of her lie. At that moment if she could have gone back in time she would have. She would have let Ryan make the choice concerning the role he wanted in Grace's life. Kelsi looked at Ryan, regret in every feature.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, moving to sit next to him on the couch.

Ryan wiped the tears off his face and turned to face his past love.

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_? He said, his voice turning cold. "What am I supposed to say to that? No worries Kels..I completely understand why you decided to keep my daughter's existence a secret. Is that how I am expected to respond? Please, fill me in because I have no idea what to say to that."

Kelsi was taken aback, Ryan had never spoken to her like this...so unfeeling.

"I know that an apology is not going to fix whats been done Ry. If I could go back and change the past, I would, but I can't. I had my reasons for not telling you. But that's no excuse, you had a right to know."

Ryan took in Kelsi's features, like him tears were now trailing down her cheeks too.

"Why?" He said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kelsi took a moment to control her tears, sobs were threatening to take over her body any minute now. She kept her watery eyes trained on Ryan while she got ready to relive the most horrible night of her life.

"Do you remember why we broke up Ryan, or I should say why you dumped me?"

Ryan paled at her phrasing. The word "dump" was pretty accurate, it was not one of his proudest moments. He had been so focused on his career, he had started taking his relationship with Kelsi for granted. Kelsi had been a phenomenal girlfriend, she was supportive and genuinely happy for him when he got the Wicked tour. While she was supportive, he started getting resentful. He was so caught up in his career, that any aspect of his life that wasn't related to the tour took a distant back seat. He had still loved Kelsi, but in the end he had chosen his career over her. The night of their breakup had been difficult for both of them. But he was the one who ended it. She had begged him to work through the rough patch, but he rejected not only her offer, but her person as well.

"I remember that night Kels...not one of my most shining moments." Ryan admitted.

Kelsi took pity on him.

"We were young Ry, only 21. I am not bringing up these memories to punish you. I just need you to understand where my mindset was. The reason why I made the choice I did."

Kelsi took another tearful breath before continuing.

"The night we broke up you chose your career, which you had a right to do. I knew you so well Ryan, I even kind of understood why you were making that choice. I didn't figure out I was pregnant till after we had broken up. We were still sending the occasional e-mail, but we weren't in close vicinity. You were on tour with the show and I was in New York, working on my compositions."

Ryan nodded for Kelsi to continue, taking her hand to lend her support. Kelsi gripped Ryan's hand back as she struggled through her story.

"The minute I found out about the baby I literally picked up the phone to call you...but then I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell you."

Everything Kelsi had been holding in for so long came rushing out.

"I knew if you found out about the baby you'd come home, probably even marry me."

Ryan's hand tightened around Kelsi's as she paused struggling to control her emotions.

"Go on." He said softly.

"And I wanted to marry you so badly." Kelsi whispered, looking away from Ryan and getting lost in her memory. "And that was the problem..._I _wanted to marry _you_. But you didn't want me, and I figured if you didn't want me you definitely wouldn't want a baby."

Ryan felt his heart breaking as he listened to Kelsi's words.

"And then I started thinking about what our life would be like. How you would probably end up resenting me for ruining your dreams. And that prospect, as painful as it was, I could face that. But I couldn't face you resenting our baby."

Kelsi placed her hand on her stomach as she remembered what it felt like to have life growing within her body.

"I loved our baby so much, from the very beginning she was everything."

Kelsi turned to face Ryan, both freely crying while holding hands.

"She was my last part of you...she was my saving grace, my little dancer."

Ryan took in Kelsi features. He didn't agree with her actions for not telling him, but he did understand them. He had no way of knowing how he would have reacted to news of impending fatherhood, but he could see why Kelsi drew the conclusions she had.

"I would like to be a part of her life now." He said choosing his words carefully.

Kelsi looked at Ryan and recognized his acceptance of her decision. Her actions may have been inexcusable, but he was ready to move forward. She could offer him now though. She could supply him with time now. And together they could move forward with their untraditional little family.

"I would like that, and so would she."

Surprise flashed across Ryan's features and carried into his voice.

"She knows?" He said suddenly nervous. "S-She knows I'm her...Dad." Ryan tearfully choked out the word.

Kelsi smiled a teary grin.

"Well, she referred to you as Daddy, but I am sure Dad would work too."

Ryan shared her smile for a moment before turning serious again.

"Does anybody else know?" He asked nervously.

Kelsi understood his reaction.

"I just told Troy and Gabby tonight. Other than them, just you, Grace and myself."

"I am going to need to tell my parents and Sharpay." Ryan stated almost to himself.

Kelsi's face paled at the mention of Sharpay.

"I don't have to be there for that do I?" She asked fearfully. She really was scared of Sharpay's reaction.

Ryan understood her fear, he was a little afraid of her reaction himself.

"No, I think it would be best if I talk to my family on my own...kind of break the ice."

"I think you are going to have to melt the ice in Sharpay's case." Kelsi said under her breath.

Ryan started laughing at her comment. God, he had missed her. Before he realized his intention he was vocalizing his thoughts.

"I missed you Kels."

Kelsi looked up at Ryan, there was a mixture of hope and fear in her eyes.

"I missed you too Ryan...I have always missed you."

_Wow...this is a long one. I hope you liked it. The song that Kelsi sings to Grace is "Blackbird" by the Beattles...I have been singing this to the little girl I nanny for since she was born._

_I don't own the song or HSM._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. There were a few comments about how well the conversation went between Kelsi and Ryan. In all honesty, I started to write a more angsty scene between the two and ended up deleting it. I didn't feel like it was an honest portrayal of their characters. I could picture Ryan being broken up, somewhat cold and ready to move on with getting to know his little girl. Just as I could picture Kelsi feeling overwhelmed with guilt, not trying to make excuses for her behavior but explaining why she did what she did at 21. Now, on with the show! _

Ryan laid awake in bed, taking in the surroundings of his childhood bedroom as he thought back on his earlier conversation with Kelsi. It hadn't gone as he expected. He didn't exactly know _what_ he had been expecting, but he knew he hadn't left for Kelsi's earlier in the evening with the expectation of both of them sitting on her worn out sofa comforting one another over his lost time with his daughter. That said, he felt it went exactly as it was supposed to. After all, it wasn't like this situation was going to be lacking drama once his sister found out.

God, Sharpay was going to flip out. She and Zeke were married and living in Los Angeles. Zeke was the head chef at a 4 star restaurant, while Sharpay was the leading lady in a popular soap opera. They didn't have any kids, just tons of small yippy dogs. Sharpay had surprisingly mellowed with marriage. She wasn't as self-obsessed as she had been in high school. Ryan was thankful Zeke provided the much needed balance his twin required. But she was fiercely protective of those she loved...and Ryan knew his name was near the top of that list.

He had called Sharpay once he returned home. He didn't want to tell her about Grace over the phone, so he had asked her to come home, giving the excuse of a family emergency. She had texted that they were arriving in Albuquerque at 9 in the morning...with a side note that read "this had better be good." Ryan couldn't help but find the irony in that statement, while he thought having a daughter was more than "good" he didn't know what heading his family was going to classify the news. As opposed to telling them separately, he was going to tell them all together...tomorrow morning at breakfast.

He thought back to Kelsi's comment wondering if "she had to be there" when he told his family. He could have requested that she be there, that she face his family with him...but he hadn't. Here they were, almost 6 years later and he was still trying to shield her from unpleasantness. Why was that he wondered? He had every right to demand that she be there, but he couldn't do that to her. Ryan recognized that he still had a ton of feelings swirling around his heart when it came to Kelsi. Did he still love her? God yes, without a doubt. That was never the issue. No the problem now was, could he trust her? He may be able to forgive her decision to not tell him about his daughter. Hell, he even understood where she was coming from. But could he forget it? Ryan struggled with that question internally until he finally fell asleep, and in his sleep he dreamed...he dreamed of Kelsi and Grace.

Kelsi was propped up in her bed, she had been attempting to read the same page of her book for over an hour. Every time she tried to focus on the written words, her mind immediately drifted off to thoughts concerning Ryan. She had not been expecting the night to go as it had. Not just concerning Ryan's reaction, but Grace's too. Her daughter had been so accepting regarding the idea of a father. There was no doubt in Kelsi's mind that Grace would take to Ryan right away. Yet another tear traveled down Kelsi's cheek as she thought of how inseparable Grace and Ryan were sure to be. Kelsi unconsciously wiped the tear away. God, would she ever be able to stop crying...she hadn't been this emotional since she was pregnant. (At least then she could blame it on hormones.)

Kelsi knew Ryan would tell his parents and probably Sharpay tomorrow...or today. Looking at the clock, Kelsi saw it was already past midnight. She wasn't excited about the prospect of a bunch of angry Evans' at her door...but she would face them and answer every one of their questions. She owed them that. She wondered what she should do concerning Grace. Not only was Grace acquiring a father, she was also getting an aunt, uncle and grandparents. She needed to give her daughter some sort of preparation before she met everyone.

Kelsi felt her eyelids drooping as her thoughts focused on Grace's well being. She would tell her at breakfast. And she was sure, as with everything else Grace would be excited. Her baby took after her father in that respect...ready for anything, always up for the next adventure. Even as the waves of exhaustion hit Kelsi's body, sleep alluded her. She slowly got out of bed and walked down the hallway. There was only one place she wanted...no needed to be. Kelsi stepped into her daughter's cozy bedroom, and moved towards her daughter's sleeping form. Making sure not to wake Grace, Kelsi carefully and quietly slipped under the covers. A sleeping Grace as if sensing her mother's arrival, turned over and gently molded her tiny sleep-warm body to her mother's. Kelsi let out a happy sigh before falling into a sleep where her dreams were filled with a loving family...a family made up of her, Ryan and Grace.

Grace woke up on top of her mother. She wasn't surprised to find her Mommy in her room, there were plenty of times when Grace would crawl into her Mommy's bed when she was lonely or scared. Her Mommy never made her go back to her bedroom either, she would always wrap her arms around her and make all the loneliness or monsters go away. If there was one thing Grace was certain of it was that she was always safe with her Mommy.

Grace carefully lifted herself off her Mommy, slipping from the room quietly. She walked down the hallway towards the living room. Snuggling under her favorite pink and purple blanket, Grace turned on the T.V. And immersed herself in Saturday morning cartoons.

That's how Kelsi found her, a lovely little bundle on the sofa, brown curls resembling a lion's mane. Kelsi imagined her similar brown curls were in an identical state.

"Hey Bunny Rabbit, are you hungry for breakfast?"

Grace's smiling blue eyes found her mother from behind her tiny glasses.

"Sure, can I have sugar cereal...since we are celebrating?"

Kelsi moved over to the sofa, cuddling under the blanket with Grace.

"Sugar cereal? Well, it just so happens we have a box of Lucky Charms I have been saving for a special occasion." Kelsi continued, "and what may I ask are we celebrating?"

Kelsi knew what Grace was going to say, she just so wanted to hear the excitement in her daughter's voice when she said it.

"We are celebrating my Daddy of course." Grace said, with all of the enthusiasm Kelsi was expecting. "Is he coming over today?" She continued.

Kelsi contemplated how to answer Grace's question. She honestly wasn't sure if Ryan was coming over today, they hadn't really discussed it. She knew he was probably telling his parents and Sharpay about Grace today. Kelsi supposed Ryan visiting depended on how smoothly that conversation went.

"Well Bunny, I am not sure. But we can certainly call him a little later and invite him over." Kelsi felt that was a safe response.

Grace was satisfied with her Mommy's answer.

"Maybe he can come over for lunch or dinner or both?" Grace said with an impish grin.

Kelsi burst out laughing. "Well, I don't know how he could possibly say no to you my dear....now, how about that sugar cereal?" Kelsi said, easily switching the topic.

"Yes, please Mommy."

As Kelsi poured two bowls of Lucky Charms and two cups of orange juice, she wondered how to broach the subject of Ryan's family with Grace. There was a very real possibility that she would have the whole Evans' brigade at her front door sometime today, she wanted her daughter to be prepared. Kelsi's parents had both passed away in a car accident before Grace was born. Kelsi found herself actually looking forward to the attention Grace was sure to receive from Ryan's parents. While Kelsi felt confident in the response of Ryan's parents, Sharpay was another matter. She knew Ryan's twin was going to be mad, she just hoped that anger stayed directed on her and didn't unintentionally carry over to Grace. If there was one thing Kelsi promised herself, it was that Grace would not get hurt, and she was going to keep that promise, even if it meant going head to head with Sharpay.

Kelsi's thoughts drifted back to Grace and the topic of her suddenly extending family. She supposed the best mode of communication concerning Grace was direct. Kelsi walked back into the living room carrying a tray containing two bowls of cereal and two glasses filled with juice. Setting the tray down on the coffee table, Kelsi got right to the point.

"So baby, aside from your Daddy, there are going to be a few more new additions to our family."

Grace looked from her bowl of Lucky Charms to her Mommy's face. Wow, she was not only getting a Daddy and sugar cereal...she was getting more family too. This had to be the most special Saturday _ever_.

"What other ad-di.." Grace stumbled with the word.

"Additions," Kelsi supplied.

"Right, a-additions. What other additions are coming Mommy?" Grace asked, her eyes full of wonder.

Kelsi tried not to laugh as she watched her daughter put an almost alarming amount of cereal in her small mouth.

"Well, your Daddy comes with grandparents and a twin sister."

Grace misunderstood the sister comment.

"You mean I get a sister too...a twin sister?" Grace asked excitedly, her mouth full of breakfast.

Kelsi started choking on her orange juice.

"Oh no, no...you get an aunt. Y-your daddy has a sister, a twin sister." Kelsi said, still wearing the shock of Grace's previous question.

Grace loved the idea of an aunt, but she was kind of disappointed she wasn't getting a sister. Izzie was always talking about how her Mommy and Daddy were going to be giving her a brother _or_ sister someday.

"Oh, well an aunt is nice too. Do you think you and Daddy could give me a brother or sister also though?"

Grace's expression was full of hope. Kelsi hated to burst her baby's bubble, but she didn't know how to answer that. Would she like to give Grace a sibling...of course. She would love to have more children...someday. And Ryan...would she want him to be the father? Her first response was "God yes," but that was her heart speaking. Even though she and Ryan talked through a ton of issues the night before, there was so much more to discuss. And she also had to remind herself that she and Ryan were different people now, so much had...changed. Though Kelsi told herself all of this a little voice in the back of her head whispered, "you still love him."

Kelsi looked at Grace, still unsure of her answer.

"You know Bunny, I don't know. I wish I could give you a better answer than that, but that's all I've got."

Grace looked at her mother with a mixture of sadness and understanding.

"That's okay Mommy." Grace said aloud. But in her head she was wishing, she was going to wish every night for her Mommy and Daddy to give her a baby brother or sister.

During the time Kelsi and Grace were eating breakfast, Sharpay and Zeke Baylor's limo was pulling up to the Evans' family drive. Sharpay Evan's was not a patient person. When her brother called stating there was a family emergency, she was intrigued. So intrigued that she made Zeke book an earlier flight. Sharpay knew her brother, she could tell from his voice that this was big news.

_Cliffhanger...._


	7. Chapter 7

_She has arrived..._

Ryan rolled over in bed, throwing a pillow over his eyes to block out the morning sun. He could have sworn he closed his blinds before going to bed the night before...in fact he was certain of it. Ryan removed the pillow from his eyes and looked to the foot of his king-sized bed. That's when he saw her...in all of her pink satin glory. Sharpay gifted Ryan with a smirk and a wave. How could Sharpay travel by plane in pink satin and not arrive at her destination with even a wrinkle? Ryan looked over at his clock, and then back at his sister in shock.

"Shar...it's 7:30. I thought you were getting in at 9?" Ryan said with a yawn.

Sharpay stood up and started to pace the length of Ryan's bed.

"Well, usually I _would_ be in bed resembling sleeping beauty...except hotter...on a Saturday morning. But you my dear brother gifted me with a very unusual phone call yesterday evening. Care to explain Ryan?"

The nerves Ryan had been experiencing in correlation to Sharpay seemed to be returning. Ryan had some pretty uncomfortable sensations going on in his stomach...kind of like he was going to be ill.

"I think it would be better if we waited for Mom and Dad. And Zeke, what about Zeke, your husband should definitely be there for this." Ryan managed to get out.

Sharpay moved to sit down next to Ryan, her brown eyes focused on his blue ones.

"_You_ are going to tell _me_ now. And then you can tell the rest of them later." Sharpay said in a voice that was so sweet it resembled cotton candy.

"Shar, I don't think-"

Sharpay rather roughly placed her hand over her brother's mouth, silencing his speech.

"You seem to think this is open for discussion Ry...let me enlighten you, it isn't. Now spill! I did not wake up at the crack of dawn to hear your excuses. You said "family emergency," a term you have _never _used before and here I am...ready for the emergency." Sharpay paused to take a breath, her voice rising with each passing word. "Talk!"

Ryan realized, when it came to Sharpay there was no "putting it gently." There was just brutal honesty. It really did not matter how he revealed Grace to her, she was going to react the same way regardless. The best he could do was act as a buffer between his sister and Kelsi. Because he was sure Shar would have some choice words for Grace's mother.

"So, yesterday I discovered Kelsi gave birth to my daughter a little over five years ago. Her name is Grace. She and Kelsi have been living in Albuquerque for...well actually I don't really know how long they have been here. I found out when Kelsi picked our daughter up at dance class yesterday, turns out Grace takes after her father in that regard." Ryan got the words out as quickly as possible.

He then dared a look at Sharpay. She looked decidedly calm, except for her rising color...and the anger that was starting to register is her brown eyes...and her breathing, her breathing was definitely not normal. Ryan's nerves started to escalate, so he rambled on.

"Kelsi and I talked last night and we got a lot of stuff cleared up, we are going to work together to figure this out. We are going to have a family, an untraditional family, but we are going to be a united front that Grace can count on."

Sharpay had gotten up from Ryan's bed and was walking towards the door.

"Shar...Shar...where are you going? Oh God, please come back." Panic laced Ryan's words.

Sharpay just kept right on walking. She passed her parents and Zeke on her way down the stairs. They instantly recognized the look on Sharpay's face...fury. Her parents tried to intercept her.

"Princess, where are you off to? Your brother has news." Her father stated.

Sharpay stopped suddenly and looked at her parents, Ryan and Zeke. Zeke understanding something was very wrong with his wife hurried over to place a comforting arm around her. Sharpay leaned into her husband's embrace. She focused her death glare on her twin.

"Have you told them?" She asked quietly. Too quietly. Ryan knew it was only a matter of time before she blew up.

"No. I wanted to tell all of you together." Ryan stated with forced calm.

Sharpay turned towards her parents and dropped the bomb.

"Kelsi gave birth to Ryan's daughter five years ago, he just found out yesterday. Apparently, Kelsi didn't feel it was necessary to tell Ryan he had a baby. He found out through default yesterday afternoon, when Kelsi picked up _their_ daughter at his dance studio." Sharpay paused letting the dramatic effect kick in. "So, now I have to run over to Kelsi's and murder her. Toodles."

And with that Sharpay slammed out the door.

Ryan stared at at the slammed door in horror. It didn't even matter that Sharpay had no idea where Kelsi lived, she would call information and be on Kelsi and Grace's doorstep within 15 minutes. So basically he had less than 5 minutes to explain all of this to his parents and Zeke before high tailing it to his ex-girlfriend's house in order to protect her from his sister's wrath. It was Kelsi he was the most concerned for. Shar was guilty of many things, but she would not take her anger out on Grace.

Ryan turned towards his parents and brother-in-law. They all faced him with identical looks of shock. His mother was the first to break the silence.

"Ducky...is this true? D-do you have a daughter?" She asked disbelief underlying her voice.

God, this was not the way he pictured telling his parents about Grace.

"It's true Mom. I have met her...her name's Grace and she's beautiful. I was over at Kelsi's last night sorting things out."

His father placed a supporting arm around his wife.

"We've seen her, Kelsi's daughter. We just never thought...it never occurred to us that she was yours. Derby honey, we're grandparents!" Vance Evans stated with a mixture of surprise and joy.

Derby had tears streaming down her face.

"How could we not have known? Of course she was yours, it's the only thing that makes sense. I am a grandma." Derby Evans paused to brush the fresh tears off her cheeks. "Vance sweetheart, let's go."

Alarm bells started going off in Ryan's head.

"Go? Where are you going?" Ryan asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Why Ducky, we're going to Kelsi's house of course. Come on Vance, let's hurry I can't wait to wrap that adorable little girl in my arms. Zeke are you coming darling?" Derby asked, focusing on her son-in-law.

Zeke felt like he was a part of Sharpay's soap opera. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around all of this information. His wife had just left to murder Kelsi, Ryan and Kelsi had a daughter, Ryan just found out about his said daughter yesterday and Vance and Derby Evans were grandparents.

"Yeah, I'm coming...but I'll ride with Ryan, he probably needs the moral support." Zeke stated, understanding dawning on his features.

Ryan looked at his brother-in-law with gratitude before sprinting towards his SUV.

"Let's go Zeke, we've got to beat Shar there." Ryan yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm right behind you man. You don't think she would actually kill Kelsi do you?"

The two men shared a knowing look.

"Ryan, you'd better drive_ fast_ man." Zeke said.

Vance and Derby Evans watched their sons speed out of the drive way, while they waited for the limo to arrive.

"Can you believe it Vance...we have a granddaughter?" Derby said, love flowing from her voice.

"I am just as excited as you dear, but I can't help but wonder why Kelsi didn't say anything to Ryan. That just doesn't seem like something she would do." Vance expressed to his wife.

"I think it would be best if we just stayed out of it. Kelsi and Ryan are talking...it is up to them to figure that out. I don't agree with the choice Kelsi made, but she must have had a reason." Derby said, lacing her fingers through her husbands.

Derby had always liked Kelsi and had always been secretly harboring the hope that she and her son would find their way back to one another. Maybe now, with the help of their child, her hope would become a reality. As the limo pulled up, Derby pushed that thought aside and focused on her granddaughter. Grace...that was her lovely name. She could not wait to meet the newest member of her family.

_I decided kind of last minute to have Derby and Vance have seen Grace from afar. I don't think they would have thought of Grace in relation to Ryan, just because I don't think the were all that aware of how serious Ryan and Kelsi's relationship was. They strike me as loving parents, who were away more than they were ever home. I think Grace is going to prove to be quite the blessing for her grandparents._


	8. Chapter 8

_As always, thanks for reading._

Kelsi was in the kitchen loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock, it was 8 in the morning...who in the world would be on her doorstep this early. As she headed towards the door Kelsi checked on Grace. A smile fell upon her face as she saw her daughter curled up on the sofa utterly immersed in her cartoons. She took a moment to rub her hand over Grace's curls before continuing on to answer the door. Kelsi opened the door with a smile, a smile that faltered the moment she saw who was perched outside her door.

Sharpay wasted no time, the moment she saw Kelsi her hand came out with a forceful slap that left Kelsi's head ringing. Kelsi's hand came up to her stinging cheek, as she stepped back away from the doorway and the furious blond.

"Nice to see you too Sharpay." Kelsi said in a quiet, yet sarcastic voice. "That was about the reaction I was expecting, but I've got to say...ow."

"You deserve worst." Sharpay stated, never one to mince words.

Kelsi took a deep breath and prepared herself for the confrontation she had known was coming.

"You're right, I probably do. So I guess it's safe to assume you've talked to your brother?" Kelsi left the door open as she started heading back into the kitchen, she was in definite need of an ice pack.

Sharpay didn't even wait a beat, slamming the door behind her she immediately started following Kelsi into the house, her rage was not expelled yet. She stopped short however when she saw a tiny little person sitting on a grungy sofa wrapped up in a worn pink and purple blanket.

Kelsi turned, expecting to see Sharpay on her heels. She could not see Grace from the archway of the kitchen, but she had a full view of Sharpay. She looked as if someone had suddenly drained the anger out of her. Kelsi watched as Grace's aunt stood immobilized, staring at her niece with a look of wonder. Kelsi decided she would take pity on her high school enemy.

"Would you like to meet her?" She asked.

The brown eyes that met Kelsi's had an expression in them the smaller woman had never seen from her before. But Kelsi recognized instantly what the emotion was, it was the same feeling she herself had in her eyes every time she thought of or looked at her daughter...love.

Sharpay uttered one simple word, a word Kelsi didn't know was in her vocabulary. "Please."

Kelsi abandoned her ice pack and flaming cheek for the moment, choosing instead to lead Sharpay into the living room.

"Grace honey, there's someone I would like you to meet."

Grace looked up at her Mommy, her eyes instantly noticing Kelsi's swollen cheek.

"Mommy, your face! What happened to you? You're all red." Grace expressed worry lacing her tone.

Kelsi noticed Sharpay immediately shift her gaze to the ground. Could it be, the Ice Princess was actually feeling regret over her earlier action? Kelsi decided to put Sharpay's mind at ease. Plus she didn't want to worry her daughter.

"Oh, you know me baby...I find a way to hurt myself daily. I accidentally hit myself in the face with the refrigerator door."

Sharpay looked up at Kelsi with surprise and then mumbled what Kelsi thought was a "thanks."

Grace laughed at her mother's clumsiness. "Oh Mommy, you have got to be more careful. Didn't you just do that same thing a few months ago?"

Sharpay stifled a giggle while Kelsi turned beat red. "Note to self", she thought, "next time think of an accident that hasn't already actually occurred."

"Anyways..." Kelsi continued letting out an embarrassed sigh, "Grace, I would like for you to meet your Aunt Sharpay. Sharpay, this is Grace...your niece."

Sharpay's feet seemed to have taken root into Kelsi floorboards. Having dealt with her own nerves frequently over the years, Kelsi instantly recognized Sharpay's hesitation and anxiety. Before Kelsi could even think of a way to ease Sharpay into the present situation, Grace had approached the older blond woman.

"It's so nice to meet you Aunt Sharpay. Do you mind if I call you my Aunt? My Mommy told me about you and I was so excited my Daddy came with a twin sister. At first I thought _I_ had a twin sister, but my Mommy-"

"Grace!" Kelsi quickly interrupted her daughter's excited rambling. She felt her body temperature rising...a sure indication a blush was coming as Grace started to confess her confusion over her father's twin.

Grace looked at her Mommy, a grin plastered on her little bow shaped mouth. She then shifted her gaze to her Aunt.

"Do you want to watch cartoons with me Aunt Sharpay? This one is so funny."

Sharpay took in her niece's features. She looked exactly like Kelsi...a spitting image really. And yet, she was an Evans, Sharpay could tell. The moment her brown eyes met Grace's wide blue ones she knew this was her niece. And she was...perfect. Sharpay could tell right away that little Grace was quite outgoing...and that was obviously a quality she inherited from her Aunt.

Sharpay took Grace's small hand into her own.

"I would love to watch cartoons with you Grace. What is your favorite show?" Sharpay asked curiously.

Grace was more than willing to talk cartoons with her Aunt.

"Oh, I love "The Little Mermaid," I really love all of the Disney princesses."

A sparkling smile lit up Sharpay's features.

"Of course you do sweetheart, you are _my_ niece after all. It's practically a requirement in your DNA to love princesses."

Grace nodded her agreement, even though a puzzling look had graced her features.

"What's DNA?" She asked.

Kelsi couldn't contain the small laugh that escaped her lips as she watched Sharpay Evans...reigning drama queen cuddle into the sofa to talk princesses with her niece. Unfortunately, the small attempt at a laugh reminded Kelsi that her face was still very sore. She started to move into the kitchen when there was yet another knock on the door.

"Seriously?" Kelsi said under her breath.

Heaving a deep sigh, Kelsi abandoned her ice pack once again to answer the door. Before she could even make it to the doorknob, the door slammed open. Kelsi's first reaction was an alarmed squeal. Her second was a giggle when she saw a very frazzled hatless Ryan Evans at her door in plaid pajama bottoms and an old Wildcat t-shirt. He didn't seem to have any shoes on. Next to him was Zeke, looking just as frazzled, but fully dressed.

"Ah...so the knights have finally showed up to slay the dragon? Not to worry my junior knight Grace handled that quite splendidly." Kelsi joked.

Ryan and Zeke both looked chagrined for about a mili-second. That was all the time it took for Ryan to notice Kelsi's cheek. He rushed over to Kelsi, taking care not to jostle her while he inspected her face.

"Did Shar do this?" Ryan asked, rage starting to enter his voice.

Kelsi focused her gaze on Zeke.

"Zeke, Sharpay is in the living room with Grace. I am sure she would love to introduce you to your niece. Just head down the hallway, you can't miss it."

Zeke was grateful Kelsi noticed how uncomfortable he was becoming. He hurried past her and Ryan, taking a moment to hold one of Kelsi's small hands.

"It's good to see you again Kels."

Kelsi answered with a sore smile. "You too Zeke."

As soon as she heard Sharpay's excitement over being reunited with Zeke, Kelsi focused her gaze on Ryan. God, he looked good. Kelsi secretly loved it when Ryan wasn't all polished and put together. She was flattered that she had inspired what was obviously a mad dash out of the house.

Ryan's gaze was still trained on Kelsi's inflamed cheek. She hadn't answered his question yet.

"Kelsi, did Sharpay do this?" Ryan asked again, gently touching her cheek with his fingertips.

Kelsi couldn't seem to concentrate on what Ryan was asking. The moment Ryan touched her cheek, her brain seemed to turn to mush. He had asked her something important, what was it?

Ryan took in the glazed and distracted look of Kelsi's features. It may have been almost 6 years since he had seen that look, but he recognized it instantly. He was finding it increasingly difficult to breath and all of the sudden it seemed really hot inside Kelsi's house. It may have been summer, but this heat was a completely different heat altogether. He had a question for Kelsi, but it didn't seem all that important at the moment. The only thing that was important was touching her and holding her and feeling...

It seemed like the most natural action in the world as Ryan started leaning down over Kelsi. Their lips were about to meet when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Ducky?"

Ryan's head snapped up and the rest of Kelsi's face was matching her increasingly reddened cheek. Vance Evans was smirking at his son, while his wife had a look of definite confusion stamped across her features.

"Ducky...what's going on here? Kelsi dear, what happened to your cheek?" Derby Evans exasperated voice seemed to fill the echoing silence.

Kelsi was the first to speak up.

"Hi, I was on my way to get some ice, there was an...accident." Kelsi supplied the word while avoiding Ryan's stare. He could always tell when she was less than truthful.

"Why don't you all follow me into the living room, I am guessing you are all impatient to meet Grace." Kelsi continued.

The mention of Grace brought a look of joy to the child's grandparents. Vance, Derby and Ryan followed Kelsi into the living room. While Ryan's parents were thrilled with the prospect of meeting their fist grandchild, Ryan was nervous. This was the first time he would be meeting his daughter with both of them being aware of their relationship. Kelsi had mentioned Grace's excitement the night before, but he couldn't help the tiny feelings of doubt the crept into his mind. He already loved his daughter so much. Just the idea that Kelsi and him had created this new life was such a beautiful reality. He hoped that he would be a good dad; that he would be someone Grace could always count on and look up to.

His Mom seemed to notice a few of the emotions playing across his face. She placed her arm around her son's waist and whispered, "She's lucky to have you darling...so lucky to have you."

Ryan gifted his mother with a grateful smile while he saw the truth that was written all over her features. He would work harder than he had ever worked before to be the sort of person Grace could be proud of. Following Kelsi the rest of the way into the living room he got ready to meet his daughter for the third time in less than 24 hours.

Grace looked up from the sofa when she heard more people entering the living room. She could hardly believe her luck, her Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke were hilarious, they talked to each other just like those two people Lucy and Ricky on the show her Mommy loved to watch...what was it called, oh yeah, "I Love Lucy." Tearing her gaze away from her aunt and uncle's funny conversation, Grace watched her Mommy walk into the living room followed by an older man and woman in fancy clothes and big smiles. Grace guessed those were her grandparents. She gave both of them a huge toothy grin before focusing on the tall blond man walking in behind them. Grace suddenly felt the utmost excitement fill her small body. _That_ was her Daddy!

Not giving any thought to propriety Kelsi watched Grace tumble off the sofa and throw herself into Ryan's arms. Kelsi was grateful his reflexes were so good. The minute she saw Grace in Ryan's arms, she broke. She couldn't even attempt to stop the tears that were freely cascading down her face. She felt someone's arm on her shoulder, and was surprised to see Sharpay...comforting her. In that moment Kelsi knew...she knew this was family. She was no longer trying to raise a little girl alone, she was part of a team, a loving and supportive team.

As Kelsi was still in wonder over the whole "Sharpay comforting her" incident, Ryan was relishing the feeling of having his little girl in his arms. She felt extraordinary. Ryan had experienced love before, but he had never been bowled over by the immediate strength of the emotion before now. The second his body made contact with Grace's she was his everything. He didn't know how he had managed this long without her...in that moment she seemed like his entire life source. And then his eyes met Kelsi's and he realized he had two life sources. One was his little girl and the other was his daughter's mother. Granted there was still a lot to figure out, but that would come. Ryan was given a second chance...and this time he wasn't letting Kelsi go.

Grace lifted her head, took her two small hands and brought her Daddy's gaze back to her own. She liked that he was looking at her Mommy like she was a Christmas present, but she needed him to focus on her now.

Ryan's eyes lifted from Kelsi's to settle on Grace. God...she was beautiful!

Grace seemed to peer right into Ryan's soul.

"Daddy, I love you." Grace stated with the simple honesty of a 5 year old.

At that announcement there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Derby and Vance moved over to stand by Ryan. Before they could introduce themselves, Grace beat them to it.

"You're my Grandma and Grandpa aren't you?"

With her amazing blue eyes focused on them, all Vance and Derby could do was nod. Fortunately, Grace had a ready supply of words.

"This is better than my birthday, in one day I get a Daddy, Grandparents, an Aunt and an Uncle."

Derby finally found her voice.

"I am so honored to meet you Grace."

Vance, not one to be left out added, "We hope you will want to spend a lot of time with us, because we want to know every single thing about you."

Grace smiled while she cuddled into her Daddy's strong chest.

"Sounds great!" Grace answered honestly.

Kelsi was feeling a bit overwhelmed with the overflow of emotion. She could hardly believe all of this was happening. As she wiped a fresh bout of tears off her cheeks, she winced. With all of the outpouring of emotion, she had completely forgotten her swollen cheek. Excusing herself quietly, she went into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Once in the safe confines of her kitchen, she allowed all of the emotions to take leave of her body and she cried. Bracing both of her hands on the counter, she cried in a way she hadn't cried since the day Grace was born. She was so lost in her sobs, she didn't hear Ryan enter behind her.

"Kelsi?" Ryan asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

Kelsi struggled with a smile through her sobs.

"Oh yes." She managed to whisper. "I am just so happy."

Those words were all it took. In less than a second Ryan was enveloping Kelsi in a huge emotional hug. Both of them held on for dear life as they allowed the tears to flow from both their bodies. They stood there for a long time after the tears ceased, relishing the feel of one another. And for what must have been the 6th time that morning, Kelsi forgot about her ice pack.

_Can I hear an "awww?"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews...I am glad you liked the previous chapter, there was certainly a lot going on. Also, thanks for all of those who are reading and enjoying "Grace." Happy Reading! Love, Jenny :-)_

Ryan and Kelsi were sitting on the sofa watching television. His family had finally left Kelsi's house a little over an hour ago. Even though Ryan knew he should have probably given Kelsi and Grace some much needed privacy, he couldn't bring himself to leave. Grace was sound asleep between them, her head resting on Ryan's lap. Ryan found his fingers naturally threading through her long brown hair; hair that was so like her mother's. The action reminded him of the long ago days when Kelsi would fall asleep, her head nestled in his lap while he ran his fingers through her silky tresses. It was odd, those days seemed so far away, and yet at the same time nearer than ever before. Seeing Kelsi again and finding Grace had brought the distant memories to the forefront of his mind.

Kelsi stifled a yawn as she struggled to stay awake. She had felt like she was in a comedy of errors almost all day. Opening with Sharpay's slap and ending with the Evans and Baylor families filing out the door after dinner. Grace had loved every minute of the day and Kelsi had loved seeing her daughter showered with affection. She still had to giggle when she thought of how naturally Sharpay had taken to Grace; she hadn't been expecting that one at all. She was grateful Ryan's family was so welcoming to her. She had known they would take to Grace right away...really who wouldn't? She was the epitome of lovable. But Kelsi knew she personally had a lot to atone for. She had given birth to Ryan's daughter and then made the decision not to tell Ryan...or his family. Had they not run into Ryan at ballet school it would be Kelsi's lap her daughter was cuddled into right now . And Kelsi had to admit she was grateful to be sitting on the sofa with Ryan, Grace sandwiched between them, her head in her father's lap and her tiny feet stretched to full capacity over Kelsi. This feeling she had right now...it was perfect. So perfect she was struggling with her own exhaustion...attempting to stay awake. Fearful that if she did fall asleep Ryan would be gone, and this dream would be shattered.

Ryan wasn't paying attention to the television, he couldn't even say what show they were supposed to be watching. Sleep seemed to be beckoning him. He wanted to close his eyes so badly. He felt so warm and comfortable on Kelsi's old sofa, Grace was like a miniature blanket on his lap. Ryan found himself gently shaking his head, willing his body to stay awake. He wanted this night to last as long as possible. He turned to steal a glance at Kelsi, and found his heart beat accelerate. Her head was resting against the worn cushion of the sofa, she had lost the battle and fallen fast asleep. Ryan took in Kelsi's delicate features, she was exquisite. He didn't think it was possible, but she had grown even more beautiful. That was his last thought, before Ryan fell into a deep slumber.

Grace woke up disoriented. She knew right away she was not in her bed, but it took her a bit longer to comprehend where she exactly was. She shifted her head forcefully to the side and made instant contact with her Daddy's hard tummy.

Ryan woke with a grunt, it felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Taking a moment to reacquaint himself with his surroundings, he looked down to see Grace rubbing her head.

"Hey honey, are you alright?" Ryan whispered, careful not to wake Kelsi.

"Ow, Daddy your tummy is too hard." Grace protested, still rubbing her aching forehead.

Ryan felt himself slipping into a smile.

"Sorry baby, dancing sometimes gives you a hard tummy. Tell you what though, if your Mommy cooks me more meals like she did tonight, my tummy will be soft in no time."

Grace seemed to ponder this thought for a moment.

"I hope you get to eat all of your meals with Mommy and me. Because I love having you here." The little girl said earnestly.

Ryan didn't think his heart was capable of filling anymore, and then Grace would say something like that to prove him wrong. He had to hand it to Kelsi, she had done everything right when raising their little girl. His only complaint was that he did not get to see the first five years of her life. Ryan looked over at his daughter, the love evident in his face.

"Well, since you love eating with me so much, why don't we go raid the kitchen for a midnight snack?" Ryan asked his daughter.

A mischievous light brightened Grace's blue eyes. She nervously looked over to her sleeping mother. Her Mommy would be a little disappointed if she knew that Grace was up this late...let alone eating food. But the idea of having her Daddy all to herself trumped everything else.

"Let's do it Daddy. But we can't wake up Mommy...I have a bedtime you know?" Grace warned her father.

Ryan instantly played along with his daughter.

"Don't worry, we'll be very quiet. Besides, if I remember correctly your mother can sleep through a hurricane."

Grace giggled dutifully at what she guessed was a joke, before asking "What's a hurricane?"

Ryan's face broke into a huge grin.

"Gracie my dear...you are about to find out."

And with that, Ryan picked up his daughter and started flying with her around the room, down the hallways and into the kitchen. Grace's musical laughter melted his heart as it filled the rooms. Ryan deposited Grace on the kitchen counter while he scoured the cabinets for a snack.

"Your Mommy only has healthy food." Ryan stated with a disappointed frown.

Grace gifted her Daddy with a co-conspirator smirk.

"Mommy keeps the sugar cereal and cookies on the top self in the pantry. Don't tell her I know though...it's secret."

Ryan sprinted to the pantry and returned with a box of Lucky Charms.

"Eureka! You my dear are a genius." Ryan pronounced as he hopped up on the counter to sit next to his daughter.

Grace could not believe her luck. Not only did she have the best Mommy in the whole world, she also had the best Daddy.

"Can you pick me out a few marshmallows Daddy?" Grace asked with a sweet as sugar smile.

Ryan was a total goner. All Grace had to do was smile and refer to him as "Daddy" and he would give his daughter anything her heart desired. He sifted through the box of cereal until he found a couple marshmallows.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Grace gobbled up the dessert, relishing in the special time with her Daddy.

That was how Kelsi found them, thick as thieves sitting on the kitchen counter dissecting a box of cereal. She had never seen a more perfect picture.

"Aha...hands up you marshmallow bandits." Kelsi said with a grin.

Grace and Ryan both turned towards her wearing identical guilty expressions. Grace then threw Ryan under the train.

"Don't look at me Mommy, he's the grown up." Grace said pointing to Ryan.

Kelsi tried to contain her grin.

"That seems presently up for debate." Kelsi stated, laughter ruining any attempt at mock anger.

Ryan was ready to defend himself.

"Hey Kels...it's Lucky Charms...no rules apply to Lucky Charms."

Kelsi moved over to the dynamic duo and hoisted herself up next to Ryan. She put her petite hand out towards Ryan.

"Well, as long as I get some of those marshmallows no one needs to be grounded."

The untraditional family stayed up for another 20 joyful minutes. Ryan considered going home, but Kelsi offered him the sofa. Even though his king-sized bed at his parent's house would have been much preferable comfort wise, Ryan couldn't bring himself to leave Kelsi and Grace. Kelsi was about to bring Grace to bed when the little girl turned around and headed back to the living room. Without any warning Grace threw herself on top of Ryan, spreading out her tiny limbs.

"I'm going to sleep here tonight, with my Daddy." The little girl stated.

Kelsi nodded, with a bittersweet smile on her face. Not because she didn't want Grace to sleep on the sofa with Ryan, but because there didn't seem to be any room for her.

Ryan still knew how to read Kelsi's expressions. He reached behind him and pulled off the cushions on the back of the sofa. He then shifted himself and Grace as far back as their bodies would allow. Kelsi saw the invitation in his eyes before he verbalized it.

"There will always be room for you Kels."

Kelsi could feel her eyes watering for what must have been the 100th time that day. Before any tears could fall, she squeezed her small body up next to Ryan and Grace's. It felt like...heaven.

Ryan pulled his arms tight around the two girls in his arms. Only one word could describe this moment...home.

Grace snuggled into her purple and pink blanket, making sure to share it with her Mommy and Daddy. As her eyes started to drift shut the little girl had a final thought before slumber took her...love.

_Wow...I feel like I need to brush my teeth after this one. I can't help it...I am a huge romantic._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, Hello...Hope you all are having a wonderful weekend. The Bolton's are back!!! _

Gabriella, Troy and Izzie Bolton stood perched on Kelsi and Grace's doorstep, debating whether or not to ring the doorbell. Gabby and Troy both wore perplexed frowns. They had just gotten out of church and were surprised to not see Kelsi or Grace there. It was an unspoken fact that the Bolton and Nielson families went to church together every Sunday, followed by brunch. Gabby was worried, knowing it was very unlike Kelsi to cancel without so much as a phone call. Troy figured something had come up and Kelsi had forgotten to call. He didn't find it exactly necessary to be standing outside Kelsi's house at the moment, but he supported his wife and wanted to put her worry at ease. The couple stood there torn, not wanted to disturb Kelsi and Grace. After all, there had been plenty of revelations within the last 48 hours for the mother/ daughter duo.

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabby's daughter Izzie stood, looking up at her conflicted parents. Izzie was not over analyzing the situation, she just wanted to see her best friend. Izzie watched as her parents stood there refusing to ring Kelsi and Grace's doorbell. She didn't really understand why her parents felt the need to just stand there discussing the matter, after all it _was _just a doorbell. Izzie considered just ringing the bell herself. She started to raise her tiny arm and then stopped suddenly, she didn't want to get in trouble. Izzie then decided to do the next best thing...she knocked on the door. Mommy and Daddy hadn't mentioned anything about "knocking" just "ringing".

Gabby and Troy looked down with surprise the moment they heard the resonating knock echo throughout the house. Izzie looked up at them with an almost too innocent smile.

"What? You guys didn't say anything about knocking on the door." She quickly followed that sentence with another. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

Gabby and Troy both tried to stifle their laughter. Their daughter was a piece of work...a beautiful, witty and intelligent piece of work.

Grace woke up the instant she heard the knock at the door. She carefully disentangled her small limbs from her Mommy and Daddy's arms, before climbing over the back of the sofa to make a soft landing on the hardwood floors. Her tiny bare feet padded towards the front door. She let out a lengthly yawn before reaching for the door handle. The minute her hands met the front door she stopped, remembering her Mommy's rules on "stranger danger".

"Who is it?" Grace asked through the door. She then placed her ear against the door to hear the answer.

Izzie recognized her friend's voice in an instant, excitement coursed through her small body at the thought of seeing Grace. Izzie answered her friend before her parents even had a chance to think about responding.

"It's Izzie." The young girl said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Grace's mouth spread in a wide grin at her friend's answer. She stopped herself yet again though before answering the door.

"How do I know it's really my best friend Izzie?" Grace asked testing the "stranger danger" theory.

"Because it is." Izzie responded.

Troy and Gabby worked very hard to keep their laughter in check during the young girls' exchange. They anxiously awaited Grace's response.

"Oh, okay then." Grace stated.

Grace opened the door and was immediately met with a huge hug from her best friend. She was so excited to see Izzie, she didn't even notice Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabby standing behind their daughter.

"Izzie! You will never believe what has happened..." Grace started as the culmination of the last 2 days left her mouth. "I have a Daddy and you know him...it's Ryan from ballet class. And he is the best ever. And not only that, I have grandparents and an aunt and uncle too. And my Aunt Sharpay is on television and wears pink and loves princesses... " Grace stopped to take a deep breath, while Troy and Gabby shared concerned looks over the mention of Sharpay. "And my Daddy and Mommy and me had marshmallows late at night and we all slept together." Gabby and Troy's eyes both widened at the last comment.

Izzie stood there, holding her best friend's hands as she listened and understood every single word uttered to her.

"Wow...that is so cool. I love daddies, grandparents, aunts, uncles, princesses, pink and marshmallows ." Izzie said supportively to her friend.

While their daughter was excited for Grace, Gabby and Troy felt worry entering their expressions as they worked to comprehend exactly how much had happened to Grace and Kelsi since they last saw them.

"Grace honey," Troy started, interrupting the young girls excited rambling, "where exactly is your Mommy?"

Grace was more than happy to answer her Uncle Troy.

"Oh, she and Daddy are still sleeping on the sofa."

Troy and Gabby exchanged a quick look before hurriedly walking down the hallway towards the living room. The sight that greeted them was a long time coming. Ryan and Kelsi were both sleeping peacefully. Ryan's arms were wrapped protectively around Kelsi, molding her body to his own. Kelsi's face was resting against Ryan's chest, with her hand covering his heart. Ryan's face was buried within Kelsi's long curly hair.

Gabby felt tears enter her vision as she looked up lovingly at her husband. Troy's shining blue eyes met his wife's soulful brown ones. The couple shared a loving hug, confessing their feelings without words.

Not understanding the depth of emotion that was filling the room from the two adult couples, Izzie and Grace walked over to the couch. Grace positioned herself right next to her father's forehead before giving him a smacking kiss.

Ryan woke up with the feeling someone was watching him. He looked up and smiled as he recognized the pair of huge blue eyes framed with tiny glasses kneeling on level with his body. As he looked to his daughter's right he saw another pair of familiar blue eyes, these belonging to his daughter's best friend. Confusion engulfed him as he struggled to figure out what Izzie Bolton was doing in Kelsi's house. That is when he noticed the couple in the corner of the living room, near Kelsi's prized piano. Shock coursed through his bones as color heightened his expression. He quickly got up off the sofa, careful to not wake a still sleeping Kelsi.

"Gabby, good to see you again." Ryan stated, addressing Gabriella before turning his gaze to Troy. "Troy, it's been a long time."

Ryan remembered how protective Troy was of Kelsi. He could only imagine that protectiveness had grown since Grace was born. While he knew Gabby would most likely be happy about this turn of events, he wasn't as certain about Troy.

Troy walked over to Ryan, sensing the uncertainty in the blond man's expression.

"It's good to see you Ryan. We have been waiting for you for a long time." Troy stated honestly, putting Ryan's mind at ease.

Ryan answered Troy with returning levels of honesty.

"I would have been here sooner had I known." He stated, nodding discreetly towards Grace.

Gabby walked over to wrap her arms around her husband's waist.

"We know Ryan. The important thing is you are here now." Gabby softly stated.

Ryan felt the definite rekindling of past friendships. He also recognized the support and love evident in both Gabby and Troy's eyes. He hadn't realized how much that meant to him until he was on the receiving end of their compassion.

"I am not planning on leaving ever again." Ryan stated, his gaze finding a smiling Grace before traveling to Kelsi's sleeping form.

Gabby and Troy both saw the truth in Ryan's statement. Any hesitation or worry they were still harboring quickly dissipated. And with that relief still fresh on their minds they allowed Ryan to lead them into the kitchen, where the trio quickly started to work on whipping up a delicious late breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for reading everyone! And a reemergence of panic occurs._

Kelsi awoke to the sounds of laughter. This was not as abnormal occurrence. Very often she would awaken to Grace's musical giggle as she reacted to her cartoons. These strains of laughter were different though. She recognized Grace immediately, a smile settling on her features as she thought of her daughter. She also heard Izzie's outgoing giggle. And then there were the adults. It took Kelsi no time at all to realize the voices belonged to Gabby, Troy and...Ryan.

Kelsi felt her heart rate accelerate as her thoughts drifted to Ryan. She felt like a teenager again, the irregular heartbeat, frequent blushes and butterflies that filled her stomach. And while Kelsi felt like a teenager, she was very aware that she wasn't one. She was an almost 27 year old adult, with a five year old daughter. It had been so easy to get wrapped up in the whirlwind of emotions that accompanied Ryan's reintroduction back into her life. But she had to remember, she still had a little girl to protect. The fact was, Kelsi wasn't sure what _she _personally wanted from Ryan. She knew what she wanted from him in accordance to her daughter, but in relation to her she wasn't sure. She was definitely taken off guard by how naturally she an Ryan were able to adapt to some of their past similar habits. Falling asleep cuddled on the sofa was a perfect example of that, Kelsi thought as she stretched her sore limbs out. She had to remember that she and Ryan were different people now, and their future actions were not only going to affect each other, they had Grace to consider. And that was really the core issue to Kelsi's minor panic attack...future actions. While Kelsi was thrilled with Ryan's decision to stay in Albuquerque, she couldn't help wondering if he would eventually want to leave again. And this time he wouldn't just be leaving her, he'd be leaving Grace too.

Kelsi tried to school her features as she followed the laughter into the kitchen. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she took in the scene before her. Ryan was at the stove flipping pancakes, while Troy was attempting to turn the turkey sausage. Gabby kept asking to help, and was continually turned down by the men. Grace and Izzie were sifting through a box of Lucky Charms collecting marshmallows. Kelsi decided to address the young girls first.

"And what may I ask, are you two doing?" Kelsi asked, taking a moment to kiss her daughter good morning before bestowing the same treatment on Izzie Bolton.

Izzie and Grace both had huge smiles on their faces. Smiles that expressed not only their excitement regarding the marshmallows, but also the thrill of spending the morning together.

"We are making dessert." Grace answered, followed quickly with a "Daddy said we could."

Ryan had been taking in Kelsi's features from the moment she entered the kitchen. He could tell something was...off. She still seemed to be in good spirits, but he recognized a worry that seemed to reside within her eyes. He knew he wasn't imagining things when she shifted her focus from their daughter and her friend to him. The only adjective Ryan could think of to describe Kelsi's expression was "careful". He didn't understand what had brought on this new tone, everything seemed to be moving so smoothly. Grace was transitioning wonderfully and he and Kelsi seemed to be rekindling their relationship. He pushed the worries to the back of his mind, now wasn't exactly the time for a confrontation.

Gabby moved over to place her arms around Kelsi. She too noticed that something was not quite right. She knew Kelsi well enough to know not to push. Kelsi was one of those people that opened up when she was ready. The best comfort Gabby could offer her best friend was simply being there for her.

Kelsi looked from Gabby to Troy and suddenly realized she had forgotten about church. With everything that had been going on, it had completely slipped her mind that it was Sunday. She looked at both of her friends, the apology in her eyes before she even vocalized it.

"I am so sorry you guys, I completely forgot about church."

Troy gave Kelsi a quick grin before focusing once again on his cooking. He may be great at basketball and theater, but cooking was definitely not his forte. Thankfully coaching basketball at East High didn't require culinary skills.

"Don't worry about it Kels. With everything going on I can definitely see how your days got away from you." Troy said reassuringly.

Gabby playfully rolled her eyes at Troy's bluntness.

"Maybe you can help me convince these four to let us help with breakfast. I have been thoroughly rejected by not just Troy and Ryan, but Izzie and Grace too." Gabby said, attempting to lighten the mood that seemed to have settled over Ryan and Kelsi.

Kelsi gifted her friend with a grateful smile. Before focusing on Troy.

"What do you say Hoops, care to let me help you not burn the sausage?" She asked her friend.

Troy gave Ryan a look that said he was about to concede.

"Sorry man, I need some help from the ladies." He said apologetically to Ryan.

"No worries Troy." Ryan stated, thankful that Kelsi taking over sausage duty was going to put her within closer proximity to him.

Ryan's gaze followed Gabby and Troy as they started to put a fruit salad together, while the two young girls laughed animatedly to one another completely oblivious to their surroundings. Ryan slowly turned to face Kelsi.

"Good morning." He said gently with a smile.

Kelsi returned his smile, wishing her panic-filled thoughts would leave her mind. It was so much easier when she was just feeling. Why did her head always have to enter the picture and ruin everything.

"Hi." Kelsi stated shyly. A little embarrassed from the previous night's sleeping arrangements.

As much as Ryan knew he should wait to talk to her, his heart needed answers immediately.

"Kels, what's wrong?"

Yet another thing about Ryan that hadn't changed, he still had the ability to read her like a book. Kelsi contemplated brushing off her fears, but then stopped herself. She had already been way less than honest in regards to Ryan, she wasn't going to _ever_ go down that road again. He deserved the truth, he was going to be an integral part of Grace's life now, and that meant there was no room for lies.

"Just a little case of my head catching up to my heart." Kelsi said, hoping Ryan would understand her coded answer.

Ryan nodded and placed a comforting arm around his ex-girlfriend. He immediately understood what Kelsi was getting at. She was scared and confused. And quite honestly, Ryan could relate to that. So was he. He knew he loved Kelsi...he had always loved Kelsi. He also could recognize that he was going to do whatever it took to win her heart again. And that fact scared the hell out of him. Ryan realized he had already been hurt by Kelsi, and in a big way. Her not telling him about Grace had possible ramifications that even he couldn't foresee at the moment. He also knew there were trust issues that still had to be dealt with...on both of their ends. That said, Ryan knew he wanted her, he wanted the family they could make together more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

As Ryan and Kelsi were dealing with their confusing emotions internally, Troy and Gabby were whispering to one another under their breath.

"They still have a long road in front of them." Gabby said, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

Troy kissed the top of his wife's head, taking a moment to smell her floral shampoo.

"They'll figure it all out though. And we'll be here to help." Troy stated.

Gabby looked into her husband's eyes, seeing the truth there.

"I love you Wildcat." She said smiling.

"Not as much as I love you." Troy answered love in his voice.

While their parents had there own conversations, Izzie and Grace sat at the kitchen table still sorting through marshmallows. Their parents did not think them aware of the situation. They should really know by know not to underestimate the two best friends. Izzie looked at her friend.

"So, do you think your parents are going to get married?" She asked with interest.

Grace lifted her gaze away from the marshmallows to focus on her friend.

"I really want them too. It makes perfect sense. And Mommy needs him."

"What about you Gracie, do you need him?" Izzie innocently asked the mature question to her friend.

"Oh yes, I need him so badly." Grace answered with a serious tone. "But I already have him, Mommy hasn't accepted him totally yet."

Izzie stared at her friend, confusion radiating from her expression.

"What do you mean?" Izzie asked.

"I can tell Mommy loves Daddy, she is just so scared." Grace confided.

Izzie was still confused.

"What's she scared off? Your Daddy is not scary at all. Oh, but I did hear my Daddy tell my Mommy that your Aunt can be _really_ scary." Izzie warned.

Grace laughed at the comment about her aunt...she didn't know why anyone would ever think her Aunt Sharpay was scary. Grace then refocused on Izzie's original question.

"My Mommy is not scared because my Daddy is scary, she's scared..." Grace paused trying to think of how to end her sentence. She didn't really know _why_ her Mommy was scared, she just knew that she was. It had been her and her Mommy for so long, she knew everyone of her Mommy's expressions. And Grace recognized some fear in her Mommy's eyes when she looked at her Daddy.

Izzie realized Grace wasn't sure how to answer her earlier question.

"It's okay Gracie, we will just have to help your Mommy and Daddy figure out they need each other."

Grace looked at her friend, believing her every word...though not knowing how they were going to accomplish the task set out in front of them.

"How Izzie, you're 4 and I'm 5...how are we going to do this?"

Izzie stared confidently at her best friend.

"That's true Grace. You are 5 and I am 4....but together we are 9."

Comprehension dawned on Grace's features as she answered her friend.

"Oh, and 9 year olds are soooo old, they can do anything."

_Just finished writing this. I thought about posting it tomorrow, but I wanted you all to have it today instead. And now, I have to go back to doing my homework. _

_Love,_

_Jen_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews and for reading everyone...I really appreciate it. Love, Jen_

Ryan and Kelsi softly tiptoed out of their daughter's dimly lit bedroom. It was Sunday evening, and for the first time ever Kelsi had shared Grace's nighttime rituals with another person. It was quite appropriate that the person was Grace's father. As soon as Kelsi and Ryan started walking down the hallway towards the living room, familiar feelings of insecurity and confusion starting to inch their way into Kelsi's mind. They were alone now...without the buffer of their little girl, his family or good friends. Kelsi didn't know what was expected of her, should she pour him a cup of tea, or ask him to leave so she could have some time to think...what was the correct answer?

Ryan stole a glance at Kelsi's expression and immediately saw the plethora of emotions sweeping across her features. He could tell her mind was taking over where her heart was previously leading her. If he didn't take action soon she was going to possibly freeze up on him. Ryan didn't want love and devotion from just his daughter, he wanted it from her mother too. He decided to break the awkward silence that was building between them.

"Well Kels, I had better get going. I have to be at the ballet studio pretty early tomorrow morning. Thanks for letting me stay to put Grace to bed." Ryan said stopping near the front door.

Kelsi stopped walking and looked up at Ryan. Even though she had been contemplating what she was supposed to do next, the thought of Ryan leaving her small house filled Kelsi with a staggering sadness, one Kelsi did not completely understand.

"Oh, sure of course. I have a piano lesson in the morning also...easy to forget about other aspects of life with all of these new developments taking place. And Grace...well she..." Kelsi paused, not sure how to verbalize what Ryan staying meant to their daughter. "She loves you so much. It's pretty amazing how adaptable and accepting children are." Kelsi finished honestly.

Ryan pushed a stray piece of Kelsi's hair behind her ear, letting his finger graze her cheek.

"Yeah, children don't seem to hold on to any past issues or question present motives, they just accept and trust everything at face value." Ryan said softly, willing Kelsi to hear the subtext in his words.

Kelsi heard Ryan loud and clear, she just wasn't ready. She stepped away from Ryan's lingering hand that was now tracing the line of her eyebrow.

"It's too bad we aren't children." She stated, her action and her words conveying her insecurity to Ryan.

Ryan heard and understood what Kelsi was saying to him, he just had no intention of listening.

"Kelsi, I think you and I should go on a date tomorrow night." Ryan stated in a way that left no room for debate.

Kelsi's eyes widened to their full capacity, alarm and excitement dueling it out within her body.

"Oh, that's impossible. It is such late notice to find a babysitter for Grace." Kelsi said, hoping that excuse would hold.

"I'll take care of the babysitter." Ryan countered immediately.

The panic was definitely taking over the excitement within Kelsi's body. The idea of going on a date...alone...with Ryan. She honestly did not think her heart would survive such a test. She had so many conflicting emotions going through her mind. What she really needed to do was take some time to think about what was the healthiest course of action for her and her daughter.

"Ryan, I really don't think-"

Ryan quickly interrupted Kelsi.

"Stop thinking so much Kels, start feeling." Ryan said placing his hand over Kelsi's heart, he could feel the rapid beat under his palm.

Kelsi's breathing started to turn irregular and her whole body felt like it had gone up in flames. She quickly stepped back, causing Ryan's hand to drop to his side and for her back to come up against the hard wall of the entryway.

"Ryan, a date is not a good idea." Kelsi said breathlessly, color still flooding her features.

"I'll pick you up at 7." Ryan stated quickly, before sprinting out the door and into his waiting SUV.

Kelsi just stood there looking after him, shock etched all over her face and resonating through every bone in her body. He did it again. Kelsi could not even attempt to name the number of times Ryan made a statement like that and then just ignored the person's reaction, like he couldn't even see it. The first time he had done it was when he had asked her to Senior prom while still in high school. He had also done it numerous times while at Juilliard. And the annoying thing was, that was one of Kelsi's favorite things about Ryan. His ability to not let fear get the best of him, to just forge right ahead. Kelsi let a resigned sigh escape her body.

"It looks like you Kelsi Nielson have a date tomorrow night." She said softly to herself.

Ryan sat in the driveway of his parents house, remembering the look in Kelsi's overwhelmed blue eyes and her trembling full pink lips. He knew he should have probably respected the space she was asking for. But he was so scared that if he did that he would loose her. He understood her fear and the reasons behind it. And it wasn't like he didn't have insecurities and fears of his own. The difference was Ryan could see through those fears. He could picture the amazing life he and Kelsi could make together. He could practically taste the happiness they would produce. He couldn't loose that. The only future Ryan Evans pictured for himself was one where Kelsi and Grace were by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

_Feelin' like a date! Thanks for readings and reviewing. _

Kelsi felt like she had been functioning in some sort of dazed state all day long. Partly because she had gotten next to no sleep the night before, she just laid in bed fretting about her upcoming date with Ryan. And that was the other reason for her out-of-body state...Ryan...and the date. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the idea of being alone with him on an official date...as in just the two of them. Ryan had actually been the last person she had been on a date with, and that was almost six years ago. For the last five years Kelsi's idea of a date consisted of eating dinner and renting a movie with her daughter. If she felt like really living on the edge she would let Grace invite Izzie over to spend the night. And the worst part of the whole ordeal was that Kelsi kept spacing out throughout her day, the anxiety of the evening ahead of her always riding just below the surface.

Grace had a feeling something wasn't quite right with her Mommy. She _knew_ something was wrong at breakfast when her Mommy put orange juice in her cheerios. Her Mommy didn't look unhappy, just nervous. Grace decided to get right to the point, per usual.

"Mommy, what's wrong? You put orange juice in my cheerios instead of milk." Grace asked, worry bringing her eyebrows closer together.

Kelsi looked over at her daughter with surprise. First taking in Grace's worried frown and then letting her gaze fall to the bowl of cheerios bobbing in a sea of orange juice. Kelsi quickly made her way over to Grace and the ruined bowl of cereal.

"I'm sorry baby. I guess I'm not really feeling like myself today. Let me fix these for you okay?" Kelsi said, picking up the orange juice infested cereal.

Grace didn't understand why her Mommy wasn't feeling like herself, she still looked the same and everything. As Grace pondered her Mommy's odd response the doorbell rang announcing Kelsi's first student of the day. Grace jumped up at the sound of the bell, doing an impromptu dance on her way to the front door. She knew her next door neighbor Elliot was standing there waiting, and she kind of had a teeny tiny crush on him, after all he wore glasses just like her. Grace quickly pulled the door open to reveal a little bespectacled blond haired boy whose gaze was nailed to the front step .

"Hi Elliot. My Mommy's not feeling like herself today." Grace said, greeting her friend.

Kelsi smiled to herself upon hearing her daughter's exchange with Elliot. Elliot was one of Kelsi's favorite students, he reminded her of a male version of herself as a child. He was painfully shy, but had the ability to come alive while playing the piano. Kelsi moved behind Grace, placing her hands gently on her daughter's narrow shoulders.

"Hi Elliot, are you ready to get started on some practice scales?" Kelsi said in an equally friendly and gentle manner.

Elliot's mouth moved into a sweet smile as he looked from Kelsi to Grace.

"Sure Miss Kelsi, that sounds great." Elliot took a meaningful pause before turning his focus to Grace. "Hi Grace, you look nice today." The shy boy said as a blush spread over his body.

Kelsi watched as a sweet pink glow shined upon Grace's cheeks.

"Thanks Elliot. Maybe we can play legos when you're done?" Grace asked with a twinge of hope.

Elliot's blush had not yet gone down.

"Sure, I'll just call my Mom after practice to let her know." Elliot said with a bashful smile.

Kelsi worked to stifle her grin as she watched Grace and Elliot. She couldn't help but be reminded of a younger version of herself and Ryan, except with a gender switch. Hopefully the future wouldn't prove to be as complicated for the two youths. She quickly tried to push thoughts of Ryan to the back of her mind as she and Elliot made their ways towards the piano.

As Kelsi and Elliot were practicing at the piano Grace took the time to think about her Mommy and Daddy. Grace loved having her Mommy all to herself, but she knew that she and her parents would be happiest having a family all together. She knew her parents still loved each other, Grace could see it in their eyes every time they looked at one another. And sometimes she would catch her Mommy looking at her Daddy when he wasn't paying attention...hmm...maybe she was going to have to help her Daddy pay more attention. It was obvious they needed help...a little push in the right direction. And well, Grace knew how to push really well.

Grace wasn't the only person thinking about her parents, at that exact moment her Daddy and Aunt Sharpay were talking about both Kelsi and Grace.

Ryan had woken up feeling rejuvenated, he was thrilled at the prospect of a date with Kelsi. Now he just had to figure out what they were going to do on their date. There were many possibilities, he could take her to one of their old haunts, go to the movies, dancing or something completely new.

Sharpay breezed into Ryan's room as he sat at his desk pondering.

"Earth to Ryan! Are you there?" Sharpay pointedly asked her brother.

Ryan quickly snapped out of his daydreams.

"Oh, hey Shar. What's up?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay looked at Ryan like he had sprouted horns.

"What's up? Did you seriously just ask me what's up?" Sharpay asked incredulously.

Ryan couldn't help thinking it was way too early to be dealing with his sister...especially two mornings in one week. He hadn't been subjected to early morning Sharpay since high school. He positioned his chair to give her the audience she was sure to require.

"I am a little scared to admit this now, but yeah, I did just ask you what's up." Ryan countered slowly.

Sharpay started pacing.

"Oh well let's see shall we, you have a 5 year old daughter...who is amazing by the way." Sharpay started.

"Thank you." Ryan immediately answered.

"Ryan! I wasn't done. God, what is it with your need to interrupt?" Sharpay looked at her twin in exasperation before continuing. "You have left the "Wicked" tour to live in Albuquerque for who knows how long."

"I'm not planning on leaving." Ryan yet again added.

Sharpay stopped pacing and stared pointedly at her brother.

"Seriously Ryan!" Sharpay said, her voice raising.

Ryan actually looked at little sheepish.

"Sorry Shar, no more interruptions." Ryan promised.

Sharpay once again resumed her pacing. Ryan couldn't help but wonder how she didn't get dizzy from moving back and forth in the same pattern, because he was certainly getting dizzy watching her.

"And last, but most definitely not least you are still in love with your daughter's mother. The same woman who decided not to tell you about the baby you _both_ made together." Sharpay finished.

Ryan looked at his sister, a stunned look across his features.

"How did you know I was still in love with Kelsi?" Ryan asked with shock.

Sharpay gave her brother a look that totally said "C'mon Ry" before verbalizing her thoughts.

"I'm your twin sister Ryan, I know you better than anyone. And if I had a dollar for every time I saw either you _or_ Kelsi stealing a look at one another I would be almost as rich as I already am." Sharpay stopped with a meaningful pause. "Did that last bit make sense?"

Ryan sat there shaking his head and smiling at his sister.

"Oddly enough, yeah...you made perfect sense." Ryan said with mock wonder.

Sharpay once again stopped pacing to look at her brother.

"So what are you going to do Ry?" Sharpay asked, concern apparent in her eyes.

"Well, presently I am trying to figure out where to take Kelsi on a date tonight. Then I need to find a babysitter for Grace." Ryan answered in a matter of fact manner.

Sharpay's brown eyes looked like they were ready to bulge out of her head.

"Whoa, hold up...you are taking Kelsi on a date? Are you two, like, getting back together or something." Sharpay asked, surprise lacing her tone.

"Well, I am voting for the getting back together, but I think Kelsi is leaning more towards the or something." Ryan responded, using his sister's phrasing.

The shock had not worn off Sharpay yet. She couldn't believe both her brother and Kelsi were putting themselves in this vulnerable position so soon after being reunited.

"Ryan, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you both have Grace's feelings to consider; if something doesn't work out between you two that little girl is going to be shattered." Sharpay stated, her protective streak coming into full effect regarding her niece.

Ryan was not surprised by Sharpay's observation, he had already thought through the same concerns regarding his daughter.

"Shar, I don't know what's going to happen with Kelsi and I. But please know Grace's emotional well-being is at the forefront of my mind. I do know that I am mad crazy in love with both Kelsi and Grace. And in my perfect happily ever after the three of us are a family." Ryan told his sister with conviction.

Sharpay stared at her brother, brown eyes meeting blue. The brown eyes finally conceded.

"Zeke and I will babysit Grace for you guys." Sharpay said quietly.

Ryan stood up from his chair, walked over to his sister and wrapped her in a strong embrace.

"Thanks Shar." Ryan said meaningfully.

Sharpay stepped away to look up at her brother.

"I'll support you Ryan. I just want you to be happy." Sharpay stated with love.

"I'm working on that, and this date tonight is a big step towards that goal." Ryan admitted to his sister.

"What time do you want Zeke and I at Kelsi's house?" Sharpay asked, showing her support with not just words, but action too.

Ryan looked at his sister and was overwhelmed with gratitude. Sharpay had come a long way. She wouldn't have always been capable of offering support to something she didn't understand.

"I love you Shar." Ryan stated simply.

Sharpay smiled at her brother, tears starting to cloud her expressive eyes.

"God, between you and Zeke it's no wonder I'm going all soft....oh, and I love you too Ry."

For the rest of the day Ryan planned. Not only his upcoming date with Kelsi, but also how he was going to break down her defenses and win her heart again.

If Kelsi had known the direction of Ryan's thoughts it would have doubled her nervousness. So it was fortunate she was unaware because as it was Kelsi was a complete basket case. After she ran into her piano twice and tripped over her own feet three times, she was more than a little worried about how she would function on her date with Ryan. Grace was obviously not immune to her Mommy's weird mood. (Orange juice in cereal anyone?) After Elliot had headed home and all of Kelsi's students were done for the day Grace decided to confront her Mommy once again.

"Mommy what is wrong with you today? You are acting a little clumsy and I keep hearing you talk to yourself." Grace asked, her big blue eyes filled with concern.

Kelsi stopped trying to make dinner for Grace and focused her full attention on her daughter.

"I have been acting a little silly today haven't I?" Kelsi said, sitting down at the kitchen table and placing her hand over Grace's.

Grace grasped her Mommy's hand.

"A _little _silly? You have been _a lot _silly." Grace admitted with a child's honesty.

Kelsi felt a giggle escape her lips in response to her little girl's phrasing and emphasis.

"Well, I have been _a lot_ silly because I am going out with your Daddy tonight." Kelsi told her daughter.

Grace looked at her mother with confusion.

"Why would you be silly when all you are doing is seeing Daddy? Do I get to see Daddy too?" Grace asked, excitement showing across her face.

Kelsi smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Mommy and Daddy are going out alone tonight. And that's why I have been a little- sorry, _a lot_ silly...I'm nervous." Kelsi explained to Grace.

Grace instantly understood her Mommy. She remembered how pink her Mommy's cheeks got whenever her Daddy was around and how she was always watching him when he wasn't looking. Grace decided that her Mommy and Daddy going out alone was probably a great idea.

"Well, I think it's great you are going out alone with Daddy." Grace confided.

Kelsi looked at her daughter. "And why is that?" She asked curiously.

Grace was nothing if not honest with her Mommy.

"Because you love him silly." The little girl answered with a smile.

Kelsi stared at her daughter in shock, color quickly covering her cheeks. She worried through a response for her daughter but couldn't come up with anything except the truth.

"You're right baby, I do love your Daddy. I never stopped in fact." Kelsi said with simple and beautiful honesty.

Grace smiled a huge smile at her Mommy.

"Well then I think you should stop worrying about being nervous because he loves you too."

Kelsi looked at her daughter speechless. She was amazed by some of the things that came out of her baby's mouth, at times it seemed like there was an adult inside Grace's small body. Grace noticed that her Mommy didn't look like she was going to be speaking any time soon.

"Can I have some of your homemade mac and cheese for dinner Mommy? And then we can pick out what you are going to wear on your _hot _date with Daddy."


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Lovelies...thanks for reading and reviewing. I am glad you all are liking this story. Hope you all have a happy holiday weekend. Love, Jen_

Kelsi could not believe she was doing this...and in "this" she was referring to her date with Ryan Evans that was taking place in about ten minutes. She had even been swayed into wearing a dress. She took a moment to look at the little girl who had swayed her. Sitting on her full bed looking pretty as a peach was Grace.

"Grace honey, I don't think it is actually necessary for me to wear a dress. I think my usual jeans and t-shirt will suffice." Kelsi said, an almost pleading note to her voice.

Grace looked at her Mommy and smiled. Her Mommy looked beautiful in the yellow dress with her long brown curls tumbling over her shoulders and down her back. The yellow dress was Grace's favorite, it was tight on the top and then opened into a nice "poof" at the bottom that fell right above the knee. Grace didn't understand why her Mommy never wore dresses, she looked so pretty in them. She decided it was only right to vocalize this fact to her Mommy.

"Mommy, you look so pretty. Please keep the dress on..._please_." Grace said looking at her Mommy with the epitome of puppy dog eyes.

Kelsi looked at her daughter's sweet face, how on earth was she supposed to say "no" to that face? Kelsi guessed that was the point, she wasn't supposed to say no. Using her small fingers to hike up the fitted bodice of the dress, Kelsi took a moment to study her reflection in the mirror. The yellow dress was lovely and Kelsi had never worn it yet, it wasn't like she had potential dates beating down her door. The strapless bodice showed off her smooth tanned shoulders and back. She just hoped Ryan didn't get the wrong idea when he saw she was dressed up for their date. Kelsi wasn't sure what idea she wanted him to have or what even classified as a "wrong" idea...God, now she was even rambling in her mind. Kelsi took a deep steadying breath before turning from the mirror to face her daughter.

"Okay Grace you win...I'll wear the dress." Kelsi conceded.

Grace jumped down from her perch on the bed to do a creative happy dance on the floor. Kelsi couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's antics as she watched Grace wiggle her bottom in a hilarious manner.

"So final verdict my dear, glasses or no glasses?" Kelsi asked while pointing to her eye wear.

Grace paused mid-happy dance and pursed her lips, while looking at her Mommy's glasses in a thoughtful manner.

"No glasses tonight Mommy." Grace announced, secretly thinking that it will be easier for her Daddy to kiss her Mommy without glasses getting in the way.

Kelsi nodded at her daughter and smiled as she made her way to the bathroom where she kept her contacts. She didn't have to turn to know Grace was dutifully following her. Kelsi couldn't help but be moved by how involved Grace wanted to be in the whole "getting ready for a date" process. It was safe to say where Kelsi was nervous about the date, Grace was an equal amount of excited. Kelsi just hoped this date was a good idea and not a huge mistake.

Grace saw the worried look come back into her Mommy's eyes...which were now glasses free.

"Mommy, you are not still nervous about the date with Daddy are you?" Grace asked.

Kelsi gifted her daughter with a gentle smile.

"Unlike you Bunny Rabbit I am more often nervous than not." Kelsi continued under her breath, "especially when it pertains to your father."

Kelsi couldn't help thinking about what her daughter had said earlier, about how Ryan was in love with her. A sudden hopeful feeling washed over Kelsi one she quickly shook off. If Ryan were in love with her he never would have left her behind in the first place. Kelsi's mind may have been telling her this, but her heart was desperately hoping what Grace had said was true. Kelsi placed a shaking hand against her jittery stomach as the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Grace hurriedly danced her way to the front door.

"Daddy's here!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Kelsi closely followed Grace to the front of her small house and held her breath as she watched her daughter open the door.

Grace let out an excited squeal when she was greeted by her Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke. She launched herself at her tall uncle while he carefully settled her against his chest. Sharpay took in Kelsi's expression before addressing her.

"Breath Kelsi! Dear Lord, you are going to faint before this date even starts if you keep holding your breath like that." Sharpay ordered.

Kelsi internally told herself to calm down while she looked at Sharpay and Zeke in confusion.

"What are you both doing here?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay turned towards her niece and gifted her with a radiant smile, she looked so sweet nestled in Zeke's strong arms.

"We are here to babysit our little princess....free of charge." Sharpay quickly added.

Grace let out an excited "whoop". She was beyond thrilled, tonight was going to be the most fun _ever_! She quickly braced her slender arms out towards her Aunt Sharpay, using actions to convey what she wanted.

Sharpay didn't need any prodding, she gratefully let Zeke transfer Grace into her arms. Sharpay felt tears fill her eyes as Grace's little bow lips met her blushed cheek with a soft kiss.

"I am so glad you are here Aunt Sharpay." Grace said with feeling. She turned towards her Uncle, bestowing him a cheeky grin. "And you too Uncle Zeke." And that's when Grace's excited rambling began. "We are going to play dolls and sing and dance and color...oh, and play dress up."

A look of panic came across Zeke's features at the mention of dress up...he was having a horrible vision of himself in a pink tutu.

"Maybe the dress up part can take place while I am whipping up a fun dessert." Zeke said, saving himself from pink tutu nightmares.

Grace's face immediately lit up.

"Dessert?" She said, twinkling blue eyes alert and focused on Zeke.

Zeke let out a joyous laugh.

"Oh yeah, I see your taste buds are definitely similar to your Aunt's."

At that comment, all of the adults burst into laughter as Grace bashfully rested her head on her Aunt's shoulder. Kelsi's laughter immediately halted as she saw Ryan appear at the door. And that's when time seemed to stop. He was beautiful...perfect really. He was dressed in tailored dove gray dress slacks and light blue button down shirt that was opened just enough to see hints of his strong chest. A light gray vintage hat completed his flawless ensemble. He looked so polished, Kelsi looked down at her yellow dress feeling mostly adequate. Her feelings of adequacy ceased however when she stole a glance at Ryan...he seemed to be frozen on the spot.

All he could do was stare at her. He had seen Kelsi dressed up before, but never like this. She looked gorgeous. The yellow dressed fit her to a T. Her skin seemed to be glowing...she was a vision. Her narrow feet were placed inside white moderately heeled sandals. Oh God, little red toes were peaking out. Ryan was having trouble breathing and he was pretty sure his color was rising.

Sharpay and Zeke looked at the couple with amused glances. Both were fairly certain that everything was going to change tonight.

Grace looked at her parents in confusion. Why did they keep staring at each other like that...it was kind of weird. Maybe her Daddy was nervous too, just like her Mommy. Grace decided to set her Daddy's mind at ease.

"Don't worry Daddy, you don't need to be nervous." Grace began.

Ryan tore his gaze away from Kelsi to focus on his daughter. He naturally lifted her from his sister's arms enveloping his baby in a loving hug.

"And why shouldn't I be nervous Gracie?" Ryan asked, using the nickname he had adopted for his daughter.

Grace was more than happy to answer her father.

"Because Mommy loves you just like you love her." Grace answered in a very proud manner, like she had just discovered the meaning of life.

Kelsi was convinced she was dreaming. She knew her daughter did not just say that to Ryan. Her huge blue eyes met Ryan's equally surprised ones. He was looking at her with...longing and a what looked like embarrassment. Oh God, she wasn't dreaming, her baby just declared her love for Ryan. Maybe if she wished hard enough the floor would raise up from the ground and swallow her up. Kelsi closed her eyes and started wishing.

"Kelsi?" Ryan asked softly.

Kelsi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ryan. As she looked at her ex-boyfriend, father to her little girl she knew there was only one man she would ever love...and he was standing in her doorway. (And it wasn't Zeke.) Kelsi gazed expectantly at Ryan.

"I think it's time to go." Ryan said simply, a gentle understanding apparent in his eyes. He took a moment to kiss Grace, loving the feeling of rightness that entered his body when he felt her tiny arms entwined around his neck.

Grace was transferred from her father's arms and into her mother's. The little girl looked up at her Mommy, putting her small hands on both sides of her mother's face.

"I love you Mommy. Have a great night." Grace said meaningfully.

Kelsi nuzzled her face against her daughter's fragrant berry-scented hair, relishing the feeling of having her daughter wrapped around her.

"I love you too baby, so much. Have fun with Uncle Zeke and Aunt Sharpay." Kelsi said, placing a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead. Kelsi placed Grace's tiny feet on the ground before turning to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate you both being here." Kelsi stated quietly.

Sharpay smiled an encouraging smile while Zeke wrapped his arms around Kelsi.

"Have a good time tonight Playmaker...and don't think too much." Zeke whispered so that only Kelsi could hear.

Kelsi stifled a giggle before responding. "I'll try."

Ryan watched as Kelsi turned out of Zeke's embrace and captured his waiting hand. As his hand wrapped around Kelsi's it seemed like an electric current went through her body and into his.

"Ready?" He asked with a smile.

Kelsi couldn't help but wonder if that was a loaded question. Yet as she walked with Ryan down the pathway that led away from her sanctuary, she realized she was ready. Her heart had lived in a safe place for so long and still something had always been missing. As she felt the warmth of Ryan's hand wrapped around her own, she realized what had been absent from her life until now...him.

With that thought fresh in her mind she turned towards the love of her life.

"Yes Ryan...I'm ready."

Sharpay, Zeke and Grace stood watching the young couple walk tentatively down the walkway. Sharpay turned to look down at her adorable niece.

"That was a smooth move, confessing that they loved one another." Sharpay said addressing the top of Grace's head.

Grace watched her Daddy help her Mommy step into his big car, a grin plastered on her small face. She looked up at her Aunt Sharpay with an innocent expression.

"I don't know what you mean Aunt Sharpay?"

Zeke started laughing hysterically, before addressing his wife and niece.

"She is your niece on so many different levels honey."

_The next chapter is going to be the date...the set up was more detailed than I was expecting. I will be posting the date sometime tomorrow...thanks for reading! :-)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Wow...over 100 reviews...thanks everyone. I can't even begin to express how much it means to me that you all are enjoying my story. I have been loving the writing process and falling in love with our little Grace just like you. There have been a few of you that have reviewed without fanfiction accounts. I always reply to my reviews, and since I haven't been able to reply to yours I am going to try now._

_Matt: I promise I will find a way to not only include Chad and Taylor in a future chapter, but Jason and Martha as well. Zeeg: Whereas I was not able to write 6 more chapters, you'll find that I am a super fast updater...mainly because I hate having to wait for the stories I am following to update. I feel your pain, so I write as fast as I can. Hopefully you'll still love me forever. Jesi Monroe: It warms my heart that you are relaying this story to your friend. I would love to find a way to send it to you via e-mail or post so your friend can have a copy. (I don't know if you have access to a printer, you could probably print it our for him/ her.) _

Ryan couldn't believe it was actually happening, he was on a date with Kelsi...his Kelsi. And something was different, there had been a definite shift in her mood. It was as if at least half of the hesitation he had been receiving from her had suddenly evaporated. He looked at their joined hands as he helped her into his waiting SUV. Her petite fingers looked so tiny wrapped in his larger palm. He allowed his other hand to slide into position behind her back, offering support as he half lifted her into his tall car.

Kelsi couldn't help but laugh. Of course she would find herself struggling to get into the tallest car possible on her first official date with Ryan in almost 6 years. The heels that had seemed like a good idea earlier in the night were now turning out to be quite comical. Kelsi felt like she lost the ability to breath the moment she felt Ryan's finger's graze her bare back. It was as if every cell of her body was on heightened awareness in regards to Ryan. She could hardly hear him speak due to the rush of her heart beat...she hoped he wasn't able to hear it.

"I guess I should have thought to borrow my Dad's car." Ryan said with a bashful smile, bringing Kelsi's attention back to the current action of attempting to get into the tallest car ever.

Kelsi let a small smile escape her lips.

"And here I thought you were planning this just so you could put your arm around me." The moment the words were out of her mouth Kelsi went into shock, opening and closing her mouth like some sort of fish. She did not just say that. There is no way shy and reserved Kelsi Nielson just openly flirted with Ryan Evans. She never flirted...EVER! Color started to rapidly flood her entire body. She quickly tried to recover. "I mean, that's not what I meant-"

Ryan cut her off by placing his finger gently to her lips. Ryan took in Kelsi's heightened color and huge blue eyes.

"Kelsi, I would look for any excuse to put my arms around you." Ryan said softly before removing his finger and walking around to the driver's side.

Wow well it was official, the date was already off to an interesting start. Kelsi forced herself to take some calming deep breaths as she attempted to prepare for whatever was coming next. She stole a side view of Ryan as he focused on driving. He really was beautiful...magnificent even. He had grown into his features in the last six years. There was still that endearing little boy quality to him, but with it there was the sense of a definite man. As her heart beat continued its rapid acceleration, Kelsi decided to open the modes of communication.

"So, with everything that's been going on I never got to ask you what brought you back home?" Kelsi said, taking in Ryan's features.

Ryan smiled before sparing a quick glance at Kelsi.

"I was tired of touring. It got to be too much. And I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something...or someone." Ryan noticed Kelsi look down shyly at his last comment before continuing. "I was ready for a new adventure, something that would allow me to set down roots. And it seemed like the fates were on my side. My Mom had told me about the dance studio that was for sale and I jumped at the chance to teach. Plus I was going to be able to reconnect with not only my parents, but some of my best friends from high school. Which reminds me, I know you have kept in contact with Troy and Gabby; but have you also kept up with any of the others?"

Kelsi relaxed into the natural conversation, just as Ryan knew she would.

"Oh yes. I see Chad, Taylor, Jason and Martha quite regularly. Not as often as Troy and Gabby, but whenever they are in town they stop by. Chad and Taylor are engaged.

Ryan quickly interjected.

"Really? I thought after high school those two were going their separate ways?" Ryan asked, interested.

Kelsi laughed thinking of her friend's situation.

"Yeah, I think they had every intention of doing that...fate just didn't agree. They dated other people while in college, it's just that no one really compared, you know?" Kelsi said getting lost in the memory.

"Oh yes, I know." Ryan said softly, a double meaning hidden in the depths of his tone and response.

Kelsi felt her color once again start to rise...just when she had gone back to her normal complexion. She nervously cleared her throat before continuing.

"Well, anyway they kept finding excuses to visit one another. All on the down low mind you. They didn't tell anyone about their secret rendezvous. When they got together six months out of college it was a shock to all of their friends, but more like a natural occurrence for them." Kelsi finished.

"What about Jason and Martha?" Ryan supplied, trying to put Kelsi at ease.

A smile lit up Kelsi's face as she thought of the news she had about them.

"Oh, they are married and expecting a baby in the fall. Around the time Grace starts kindergarten actually. Grace is so excited, she loves babies so much, she keeps asking for a-" Kelsi immediately stopped, horrified at what she had almost admitted. She had gotten so caught up in her story she had almost confessed Grace's wish for a brother or sister to Ryan. Before Ryan could question why she had ceased speaking, Kelsi quickly switched the topic.

"So...where are we going?" Kelsi asked, turning to stare out her window.

Ryan could guess what Kelsi had almost let slip. Grace wanted a sibling. The thought of seeing Kelsi pregnant with his child brought out a multitude of needs in Ryan. He forced himself to bring focus back to what Kelsi had just asked.

"That my dear is a surprise. Are you recognizing anything though?"

Kelsi took in her familiar surroundings before she turned to grin at Ryan.

"Ryan, are you taking me to school?" Kelsi asked in a confused manner.

Ryan spared Kelsi a glance before focusing on the road.

"I guess you are going to have to wait and find out." Ryan said, the smile evident in his voice.

Kelsi recognized so many sites from her old route to East High. What was Ryan up to, and why were they heading towards their old high school?

"Ryan what is this?" All insecurity leaving Kelsi's voice as curiosity took over.

"You'll see." Ryan said, keeping the mystery to himself.

Ryan pulled into East High's parking lot. He quickly jumped out of the SUV and sprinted to the passenger side to help Kelsi out. He tried to stop his gaze from lingering when the skirt of her dress hiked up to show a tantalizing view of tanned thigh. He spanned her waist with his hands as he lifted her from the seat. She was so tiny, he had forgotten how small she really was.

Kelsi felt Ryan's arm travel from her waist to her hand. Once again at the touch of his hand sparks seemed to shoot straight from his palm and into hers. Wordlessly Kelsi let Ryan lead her to one of the back entrances of the high school. Her mouth dropped open slightly when she saw Ryan produce a set of keys from his pocket.

"Ryan, how on earth did you get the keys to East High?" Kelsi scanned the area alertly. "Does anyone know we are here?" She asked, a twinge of panic evident in her tone.

Ryan squeezed her hand in an effort to lend comfort.

"It's okay Kels...we aren't going to get in any trouble. Trust me when I say I covered all the bases." Ryan said, staring at Kelsi with a gentle smile.

Kelsi returned Ryan's smile and ordered herself to relax (or at least try to) and enjoy the evening.

Ryan pulled open the door to the high school, holding it open for Kelsi to walk through first. He held his breath hoping that she would like what he had in store for her. Praying that after tonight she would realize he was ready for a long term commitment. He was never going to put anything before Kelsi and Grace again...they would forever be his number one priority.

Kelsi walked through the doors of East High and gasped. Leading the way across the hall were what looked like hundreds of votive candles lining a twinkling pathway. Kelsi quickly looked up at Ryan, surprise written all over her face.

"Ryan?" Kelsi didn't know what else to say...she was utterly speechless. She stared up at Ryan, her mouth attempting to move, but no words coming out. She watched Ryan as he lifted her hand up to his cheek, lightly kissing the inside of her palm. He took her hand and slowly led her down the shining path towards their destination. Kelsi was not at all surprised to find the candles leading them towards the music room. The same room where Ryan had first asked her to prom. Tears started to cloud her vision as she thought of that day. She remembered the butterflies that had filled her stomach upon first seeing him, just as she remembered the bewilderment and surrealism that seemed to take over after he had proclaimed she was going to prom with him. Kelsi let the tears fall as she took in the sight that awaited her. The piano was covered in daisies and sunflowers. She saw a makeshift picnic set up in one corner of the room, more candles scattered all around the blanket.

Ryan turned to take in Kelsi's expression. He was surprised and a little worried to see tears freely traveling down her cheeks. He quickly turned to her, using his fingertips to catch the newly falling tears.

"Kelsi, are you alright? I'm so sorry, is this upsetting you? It was too much wasn't it...you're overwhelmed?" Ryan rambled, nerves starting to get the best of him.

Kelsi smiled a watery smile, as she brought her hands up to his face gently memorizing his features with both her eyes and her fingers. She then let one of her fingers cover his lips...just as he had done to her earlier.

"I am overwhelmed Ryan, but in a good way. This is so beautiful. Everything, every aspect of this room...this night, has been perfect. I am so glad you ordered me to go on a date with you." Kelsi said, letting her hands fall to rest by her sides.

Ryan peered deep into Kelsi's eyes, doubt still lingering in his blue eyes.

"You like it?" he asked, taking a moment to break eye contact to gaze out on the romantic setting.

Kelsi carefully corrected him.

"I love it Ryan." She took in the numerous flowers that seemed to be hiding the piano. "You remembered my favorite flowers." Kelsi stated in a half questioning manner.

Ryan followed her gaze.

"Of course I did Kels. Daisies and sunflowers, because they both have your favorite color yellow in them and because they are and I quote "such happy flowers"...that's what you always used to say." Ryan said, remembering.

"You used to surprise me with them after every recital." Kelsi continued the memory.

Ryan laughed lightly.

"Not really a surprise when you knew you would always get them after a show." Ryan said with a grin.

"I never expected them Ryan and I never took them for granted. Every flower you gave me was precious, just like you." Kelsi stated softly.

Ryan gazed at the beautiful woman before him wondering how he could have ever let her go. That was not a mistake he planned on repeating.

"Would you like to play something?" Ryan encouraged.

Kelsi walked over to the piano, the heels of her shoes providing a soft click on the tiled floor. She positioned herself at the piano and then looked expectantly at Ryan.

"Join me?" She asked simply.

Ryan walked over to Kelsi and slid in next to her on the piano bench. It was amazing how sitting within such close proximity could feel both comfortable and exciting. Ryan watched Kelsi's narrow fingers dance over the keys, finding a perfect melody. After a moment of just reveling in her music Ryan allowed his fingers to join hers. What started as humming soon became lyrics, made up spur of the moment.

What felt like minutes quickly tuned into an hour...the young couple at the piano obliviously lost in not just the music but one another as well. They were finally interrupted by the rumbling of Kelsi's stomach.

Kelsi immediately placed her hand over her intruding stomach. She sheepishly looked up at Ryan.

"Ready to show me what's in that fancy basket of yours?" Kelsi asked eagerly.

Ryan smoothly slid off the bench and offered his hand to Kelsi.

"Please allow me to lead the way." he said.

Kelsi let Ryan lead her to the soft cashmere blanket. She looked at Ryan in disbelief.

"We are eating on a cashmere blanket?" She asked incredulously.

Ryan had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Shar's idea." Ryan said in way of explanation.

Kelsi nodded at Ryan, instantly understanding.

Ryan proceeded to take various selections of food out of the basket...all Kelsi's favorites.

"Ryan ohmigosh, there's pizza, strawberries, clementines, cashews and baby carrots. You packed all of my favorite foods?" Kelsi asked in wonder.

Ryan basked in the warmth of Kelsi's happiness as he pulled out the last item.

"Lucky Charms!" Kelsi exclaimed incredulously. Opening the box immediately.

"It seems your favorite cereal choice is a similarity you share with our daughter?" Ryan stated in question form, as he reached for a slice of pizza.

Kelsi's smile lit up at the mention of Grace.

"Yeah, it's our breakfast treat for special occasions." Kelsi explained.

Ryan paused for a moment.

"Kelsi, will you tell me more about her...about our daughter?" Ryan asked meaningfully.

Kelsi looked at Ryan and her heart broke a little. How could she have kept Grace from him. She made the internal vow then and there to never keep anything from Ryan ever again. Kelsi focused on Ryan's question, taking a deep breath before answering.

"She seems to have inherited all of the best qualities from both of us, she's a perfect mixture really. She is sweet,funny, kind, outgoing and considerate. Oh, and so loving...she has the ability to melt just about anyone's heart." Kelsi said, a glow evident in her complexion.

"Sharpay seems to be a perfect example of that?" Ryan supplied with a grin.

Kelsi smiled in reply, nodding her head before continuing. "She seemed to come out of the womb dancing." Kelsi started with a smile. "Even while I was pregnant she was constantly moving...as if she were doing jazz squares in my stomach. I knew then she was going to be a dancer, it was just a feeling you know?"

Ryan allowed himself to get lost in the story of his Grace.

"Yeah, I can definitely relate." he stated smiling.

Kelsi returned Ryan's smile, letting his encouragement inspire her to continue.

"She was a wonderful baby, so joyful. Everyone who met her stopped to stare, it seemed like I wasn't the only one who recognized something special about her."

"What about her name?" Ryan asked. "Why Grace?"

Kelsi smiled a bittersweet smile before resuming.

"There were two reasons why I decided upon Grace. One was this premonition I had that she was going to take after you in regards of dance. The other was based on a more personal level." Kelsi took a deep breath.

Ryan recognized the pain that entered Kelsi's eyes. He instantly grasped her hand.

"It's okay Kelsi, you can tell me." He said, tilting her chin up to look at him.

Kelsi nodded, confidant in the knowledge that she would answer any of Ryan's questions.

"After you and I broke up I was devastated...broken really." Kelsi didn't notice the remorse that graced Ryan's features, she was so wrapped up in her memory. "I had never felt so alone. And then this miracle occurred...I was pregnant. I was scared, so scared...but more than scared, I was happy. Actually "happy" doesn't even begin to cover what I felt. I was ecstatic. You had left me this gift, this last piece of you. And it saved me, it brought me back. The baby was my saving grace." Kelsi looked up as she finished her recollection, surprised to see tears traveling down Ryan's face.

Ryan cleared his throat, trying to get the words he desperately needed to say out.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry." Ryan paused as a sob escaped him. "I am so very sorry."

Kelsi didn't even stop to think, she just reacted. One moment she was sitting across from Ryan the next she was practically on top of him. She wrapped Ryan as tightly as she could in her slender arms, willing her body to take his pain away. Ryan let himself cry, taking the comfort Kelsi was giving. Kelsi continued to whisper reassuring words to Ryan.

"It's okay Ry...shh....it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You didn't know...neither of us knew really."

Kelsi braced herself in front of Ryan and placed her hands on both sides of his face for the second time that night.

"Ryan look at me." Kelsi gently demanded.

When Ryan raised his sorrowful blue eyes to hers Kelsi allowed herself to continue.

"The past is the past. We can learn from it and not repeat the same mistakes because God knows, I made some doozies of my own. But we have to remember it is the _past._" Kelsi took one of Ryan's hands and braced it on her heart, just as he had done the night before. "Do you feel this Ryan Evans, do you?" Ryan nodded slowly, taking in every word Kelsi was saying. Kelsi's lips trembled as she continued. "What you are feeling right now..._this_ is our present. Not only our present but our future too."

Ryan seemed to peer right into Kelsi's soul as he fully grasped what she was saying.

"Our future?" He asked in a ragged whisper.

Kelsi's tears were hindering her voice.

"Yes, our future. Because Ryan Evans, Grace and I don't have a future that doesn't include you." Kelsi finished tearfully.

Ryan let his own hands frame Kelsi's face, memorizing her features. He slowly brought his lips to her cheek, down her neck and back again before whispering in her ear. "I love you Kelsi, I never stopped."

Kelsi allowed the inviting warmth to take over her senses as she felt Ryan's lips on her face and neck. As she heard and comprehended his declaration a fresh wave of tears fell upon her. Tears that were quickly met by Ryan waiting lips. Her feelings seemed to spill out of her like a waterfall.

"It has always been you. I love you so much." Kelsi gasped.

As soon as Ryan heard her his lips descended, finding hers soft and ready. Their kiss was passionate and desperate. Their hands traveled one another frantically memorizing and remembering. Ryan allowed his hands to get lost in her hair, letting the smooth silky tresses surround him. The kiss went from soft and romantic to fast and frenzied. It was a kiss that not only made up for lost time, but also a kiss of forgiveness. 

_Okay...can't stop crying. This was intense. Hope the date was worth the wait...but it's not over...Ryan still has to bring her home. Decided to break it into two chapters because I already hit 8 pages of script._


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews you guys. I am glad you liked the last chapter...I did too. Which is why we are starting exactly where the last chapter left off._

Kelsi slowly lifted her lips from Ryan's, both of them panting, struggling for air.

"That was..." Kelsi started, not sure if words could convey what she wanted to say.

"It sure was." Ryan finished, letting his fingers push some stray curls away from her face.

Kelsi moved her gaze from Ryan's mesmerizing stare to once again take in her surroundings. She still couldn't believe Ryan had planned all of this for her. She focused on Ryan once again, his eyes looked even more blue in the dim candlelight.

"Thank you Ryan." Kelsi said softly, her voice filled with gratitude.

Ryan stared longingly at Kelsi.

"Your welcome Kels."

They sat there, taking one another in, memorizing every possible feature, illuminated by the flickering lights that surrounded them, a light floral smell evident in the air. The air seemed to crackle with electricity. And then Kelsi yawned.

Kelsi covered her mouth immediately, trying to stifle the yawn...but it came anyway. She looked at Ryan sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night. I was so nervous for our date." Kelsi explained with an embarrassed giggle.

Ryan smiled lovingly at Kelsi before reaching across the small distance that separated their bodies. He positioned her securely in his arms while he braced his back against the wall.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a little while?" Ryan said, threading his fingers through her hair.

A sigh escaped Kelsi's lips. It felt so good to be held by Ryan, cocooned in his arms. She tried to shake off the exhaustion that was trying to claim her.

"Ryan, you know if I fall asleep I won't be waking up." Kelsi said with another yawn.

Ryan had always found Kelsi's ability to sleep through _anything_ hysterical.

"How on earth did you ever wake up during the night when Grace was a baby?" He asked in wonder.

"For some reason Grace is the only thing that _can _wake me up. And even then, only when I can somehow sense that she needs me." Kelsi responded with a sleepy grin.

Ryan took in Kelsi's features, for the first time recognizing the slight imprint of dark circles that resided under her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger a bit.

"Sleep Kels...I'll get you home." Ryan said.

At Ryan's words Kelsi innately molded her body to his until she found a comfortable position. With her head resting comfortably against his chest and his strong arms around her offering comfort, warmth and support Kelsi let sleep take her.

As Kelsi slept in his arms, Ryan couldn't seem to stop staring at her. She looked like a little girl when she slept, so innocent and peaceful. She looked like their daughter. Grace...at times Ryan still couldn't believe he had a daughter. Ryan smiled to himself as he thought of what brought him back to Albuquerque. He had been looking to settle down, create a home. Little did he know he had a ready made home awaiting his arrival. He had given up on marriage, knowing the only woman he could ever make that promise to was Kelsi...and he had thought all hope was gone in that area. But it wasn't, the proof was fast asleep in his arms. Ryan Evans had been given a second chance...and he was not going to be taking that chance for granted.

As Ryan lost himself in his thoughts the candles started to dim, until they had gone out entirely. Ryan braced his back against the wall, using it as leverage to lift him and Kelsi up off the floor. He looked around the room, he would come back tomorrow and clean up the remnants of the date...it was summer after all, no need to worry about students or teachers stumbling in. He carefully made his way through the dark hallways forever committed to his memory before coming to the door. Walking through, he looked down at Kelsi as the cool night air breathed down upon them. She grunted softly before burrowing deeper into his arms. Ryan took a moment to just appreciate his life, loving the feel of Kelsi in his arms before walking towards his waiting vehicle. He struggled with supporting Kelsi while searching for the keys in his pocket. After finally rescuing his keys from his tailored slacks, he gently placed Kelsi in the passenger seat. At which point she immediately stretched out across the console. Ryan made his way around the car before finally positioning himself behind the wheel, with Kelsi's head securely resting in his lap. He felt sparks shoot up his body as her warm breath fanned his clothed upper thigh. He couldn't help thinking this was going to be a _long_ drive home.

The drive ended up being shorter than Ryan anticipated, mostly due to the chilly air coming through all of the windows. Throughout the drive Kelsi was oblivious, sound asleep in the company of her dreams. Before long Ryan was pulling into her driveway. The lights shown through her small house, echoing an inviting warmth. Ryan once again smoothly maneuvered transferring Kelsi from the car to his waiting arms...and still she slept. As he made his way up the walk the sight that greeted him almost caused him to drop Kelsi on the hard sidewalk.

Answering the door was Zeke...and he was wearing makeup, a lot of makeup. Ryan started laughing hysterically, while still cradling Kelsi in his arms.

"What happened to you?" Ryan said between laughs.

Zeke didn't crack a smile at all.

"I was outnumbered man...2 against 1. It could have been worse." Zeke said trailing off...the infamous pink tutu vision entering his mind once again. Zeke shifted his gaze to Kelsi. "Were you boring or something?" Zeke said in a joking manner.

Ryan paused from admiring Zeke's make over to gaze at Kelsi, a smile played across his lips.

"Nope...actually the evening was a shining success. Thanks for helping with the picnic basket." Ryan said looking once again at his brother-in-law.

Zeke responded with a smile. "No worries. Sharpay and Grace are going to be glad to hear you and Kelsi reconciled." Zeke paused thoughtfully. "You did reconcile right?"

Ryan smiled a brilliant smile.

"We more than reconciled." Ryan said, cuddling Kelsi closer to his chest.

At that moment Ryan heard what sounded like two pairs of padded bare feet come stumbling to the front door. Ryan looked on in surprise as not just Sharpay, but Grace filled the doorway.

"Grace, it's after 11. I am sure you my dear are supposed to be in bed." Ryan said, saving his accompanying stern look for Zeke and Sharpay.

Grace's bright eyes took in the picture of her Daddy carrying her Mommy before responding to her father.

"Oh, don't be mad at Uncle Zeke and Aunt Sharpay Daddy. I begged them to let me stay awake."

Sharpay promptly cut in with, "and she is very convincing Ryan...definitely an Evans skill."

"Tell me about it." Zeke said under his breath, earning a smirk from his wife.

Ryan brought his focus back to Grace.

"Why did you want to stay awake sweetheart?" Ryan asked his daughter.

Grace looked at her Daddy, the hope evident in her big blue eyes.

"I had to stay up to see if you and Mommy kissed and made up." Grace said honestly.

Ryan felt his heart fill as he took in his little girl's earnest expression. He recognized the look, his little girl wanted them to be a family as much as he did.

"Well, you stayed up late for good news then honey." Ryan stated, smiling affectionately at his baby girl.

Sharpay and Grace both let out excited squeals as Ryan moved through the entryway and down the hallway looking for Kelsi's bedroom. Grace followed her Daddy, dancing happily behind him.

"Mommy's bedroom is the last one on the left, right across from mine." Grace supplied helpfully.

Ryan walked into Kelsi's bedroom, taking a moment to take in the warm honey colored walls, ancient brass bed covered with an ivory quilt and colorful throw pillows. Old oak dressers furnished the room, where pictures of Grace were scattered on every surface, between photographs of friends and family. Ryan's eyes fell on another picture placed to the side, it was a photo of all the Wildcats on graduation day, their arms around each other as they hammed it up for the camera.

Grace moved quietly to stand next to her Daddy.

"I pulled the covers down Daddy, you can put Mommy in the bed now." Grace said softly.

Ryan pulled his eyes away from the picture memory and faced his daughter.

"Thanks honey." He said as he gently placed Kelsi in the bed. Grace moved to one side of the bed to help him pull the covers up.

Grace looked at her Daddy, hope in her eyes.

"Will you stay Daddy? Please stay the night. You can sleep in here with Mommy." Grace said gesturing to the medium sized bed that held a small sleeping Kelsi.

Ryan walked over to his daughter, picking her up and taking a moment to cuddle her in his arms before answering.

"I don't know baby, I should probably go home." Ryan stated, hating to disappoint his daughter.

As Ryan carried Grace out of Kelsi's bedroom he saw his daughter's bottom lip form an adorable pout.

"But Izzie's Mommy and Daddy stay the night together and they sleep in the same bed." Grace said in explanation.

Ryan could tell the conversation was going into serious territory, definitely not the conversation to be had this late at night. He quickly changed the subject.

"Let's go say goodbye to your Aunt and Uncle." Ryan said, taking a moment to kiss his daughter's soft cheek as he made his way to the front of the house.

Sharpay and Zeke were waiting by the front door. Grace leaped into her Aunt and Uncle's waiting arms, showering them both with kisses.

"Thank you so much for babysitting me! I had the best time." Grace shyly turned her attention to Zeke. "Uncle Zeke, thanks for letting me give you a makeover."

Zeke realized he was putty in the young girl's hand when he found himself responding with, "anytime sweetie."

Sharpay stifled a giggle as she gave Grace a kiss.

"I love you so much Princess." She said to her niece.

Grace took a moment to rest her cheek against her Aunt's.

"I love you too Aunt Sharpay...and you too Uncle Zeke."

Ryan came up to his sister and gave her a grateful hug.

"Thanks Shar...for everything." Ryan said.

"Anytime Ry." Sharpay answered with a loving smile.

Zeke walked up to Ryan, enveloping him in a huge hug.

"See you later Ryan. You are one lucky man." Zeke said, his gaze focused on a yawning Grace.

Ryan smiled at his brother-in-law before answering.

"I know, trust me, I know." Ryan said, picking Grace up to rest against his chest.

Ryan and Grace watched until the Baylor's car was no longer in sight before closing the door and heading towards Grace's bedroom. Ryan set Grace down so she could walk over to her bookshelf and select her bedtime stories before climbing into bed. Ryan laid down next to his daughter, loving the feel of her head resting against his chest. Ryan let himself yawn before starting to read Grace's first story. He didn't get very far, Grace was asleep by the first paragraph of the book, Ryan followed closely behind her when he fell asleep by the second.


	17. Chapter 17

_Jennifer is a writing machine...that should seriously be on my facebook profile. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it so much! There is a little bit of a steam factor early on in the chapter...not too risqué though. Love, Jen_

Kelsi woke up with a burning sensation in her eyes. She took a moment to readjust to her surrounding before sprinting to the bathroom to remove her contacts. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before putting her glasses back on. She lifted her head and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her face had a glow about it, her eyes were sparkling (despite the redness) and her lips were a tad bit kiss-swollen. A new wave of color washed over Kelsi's cheeks as she let her thoughts drift to the reason behind all of these physical changes...Ryan. Their date last night had been magical. That really was the only word to describe it. If Kelsi had been expecting regrets or second thoughts the morning after she was sorely mistaken. All she felt was absolute joy. She quickly changed out of her dress and into a comfortable pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top before walking across the hallway towards Grace's bedroom. She was used to hearing the television when she woke up; it was very unlike Grace to still be sleeping. Kelsi was surprised to find the lamp still on in her daughter's bedroom. She allowed her gaze to drift from the lamp to her daughter's bed. The sight that greeted her caused a lump to form in her throat and tears to gather in her eyes. Grace was sprawled on top of Ryan, her head perfectly tucked under his chin. Ryan's arms were around their daughter securely, holding her in place in a naturally protective manner. Kelsi went to the hand-painted rocking chair in the corner of Grace's small room and lifted a homemade afghan from the back of the chair. She quietly placed the cover over both Ryan and Grace, careful not to disturb their peaceful slumber.

Ryan opened his eyes with the feeling someone was watching him. As he blinked the sleep away, his tired blue eyes met Kelsi's startled ones. His hands gripped the blanket she had just placed over him and Grace, as he carefully tucked it around his daughter's sleeping form, his eyes never leaving Kelsi's. It was as if there was an invisible cord that threaded their two bodies together, the pull between them magnetic. With infinite care Ryan slid out from under Grace's tiny figure, making sure she was comfortable before taking Kelsi's hand and leading her from their daughter's bedroom. He wasn't surprised when he felt the now familiar sparks that transferred at the touch of their palms. As soon as he stepped through the doorway of Grace's room, a desperate need to hold Kelsi took over his body. Almost six years of being without her seemed to be catching up with him.

Kelsi felt her heart beat accelerate as Ryan started to draw her closer to his body. As if by their own accord her slender arms went around his neck as she brought his lips down to meet her own. The kiss which started out innocently quickly gained in passion. Kelsi found her back pressed up against the wall, as Ryan lifted Kelsi up off the floor until her face was level with his. Kelsi grasped Ryan's head in her hands and she attempted to get as close to him as humanly possible. Both of their breaths were ragged when they tore their mouths apart. Kelsi slowly slid down the length of Ryan's body until her bare feet touched the planks of the hardwood floor. She immediately dropped her gaze to the ground, embarrassed by her utter lack of control. No sooner had her gaze dropped when Ryan's hands came up to gently cup both sides of her face, he fixed the crooked tilt to her glasses as he forced her eyes to make contact with his own.

"Don't be embarrassed Kels, don't ever be embarrassed by our feelings." Ryan said softly, a slight smile fell upon his lips as he took in Kelsi's rising color.

Kelsi couldn't get over how easy it was for Ryan to read her. Seriously, it was like he was her own personal mind reader.

"It's just all still so new." Kelsi said by way of explanation.

"I'm glad aspects of it feel new, because I want this to be a _new_ relationship." Ryan said, brushing his fingers through Kelsi's hair. God, he loved her hair. There was so much of it, and it was so smooth and soft...Wow, he really was a man in love.

Kelsi smiled a knowing smile as she led Ryan to the kitchen. She started to move around the kitchen gathering the ingredients necessary to make breakfast.

"And how is this relationship going to be new?" Kelsi asked, addressing Ryan's earlier question.

Ryan hoisted himself up onto the counter, enjoying the sight of Kelsi bustling around the small kitchen. He felt his breath catch every time she brushed him with her hip or arm. And he loved helping her reach the items that were too high for her to reach herself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ryan asked sheepishly, working to focus on Kelsi's dialogue and not just reveling in the feeling of being close to her.

Kelsi smiled as she moved to position herself between Ryan's legs, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest.

"I understand Ryan, it's hard for me to wrap my mind around anything other than the fact that you are in my house...with me...right now." She paused for a moment, lifting her head up to stare at him. "It is hard for me to form any bit of coherent conversation when all I can think of is how much I love you."

The joy that entered Ryan's heart at that moment was larger than anything he could ever hope to describe.

"Please say it again?" Ryan said looking lovingly at Kelsi.

"I love you Ryan." Kelsi said softly.

"YES!" Screamed Grace.

Ryan and Kelsi jumped apart faster than either of them thought possible. Kelsi lifted a hand to her startled heart, while Ryan put a hand against his forehead.

"Grace honey, please don't scream like that. You scared your father and I half to death." Kelsi said, taking the sting out of the reprimand when she lifted her daughter into her arms to give her a squeezing hug.

Grace returned the hug with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms and legs all the way around her Mommy. She had missed getting a hug and kiss from her before she went to bed the night before.

"Sorry Mommy. I was just _soooooo_ excited to see you and Daddy hugging and then you told him you loved him and I couldn't control the happiness...it just bursted out. Oh, I have to call Izzie and tell her. We were going to work together to get you both married and now it looks like we won't have to." Grace said in a rambling explanation.

At the mention of marriage Kelsi and Ryan both found themselves shocked speechless. Ryan was the first one to find his voice.

"Grace honey, your Mommy and I haven't talked about marriage yet." Ryan stated softly before continuing, "though I for one wouldn't mind having that conversation."

At that statement Kelsi had two pairs of blue eyes gaging her reaction. She stood there looking from Ryan to Grace, not quite knowing what to say. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed...no, a lot overwhelmed.

Ryan instantly noted the panic that was slowly creeping its way into Kelsi's expression. Immediately he recognized that it was too soon for her. She wasn't ready to talk about marriage...yet. And that was okay, he could wait. He wanted Kelsi to be nothing but ready when he proposed. Ryan reached over Kelsi to take Grace into his waiting arms, giving her a loving hug and kiss in greeting.

"You know what baby girl, I think we'll wait on the whole marriage thing." Ryan paused before softly adding, "for a little while."

Grace grinned a co-conspirator grin at her father before responding.

"For a little while." The small girl repeated for her Daddy's ears only.

Kelsi watched the two people she loved more than anything in the world share a private whispered moment. Some small part of her recognized that was a conversation she wasn't quite ready to be a part of...yet.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Kelsi asked, promptly changing the subject.

"Me!" Ryan and Grace both chorused before laughing hysterically.

Kelsi watched Ryan and Grace working on a puzzle at the kitchen table while she made breakfast. She loved to cook, it was one of the few times in the day she could lose herself in her thoughts. The only other places she could do that were in the shower and at her piano. She watched Ryan with his strong arm around Grace, helping her to figure out which puzzle pieces went where. She was suddenly struck by what a wonderful father he was. He was patient, kind, loving and compassionate. Kelsi had always thought dancing was Ryan's greatest gift, but she was wrong. Being a parent was by far where he displayed the most beauty all around. Kelsi went through the process of making scrambled eggs as she thought about the subject of marriage. She felt butterflies invade her stomach at the very thought. They weren't troubled butterflies though, they were excited. She knew Ryan was the only man she wanted to spend her life with and she no longer doubted what his priorities were. Why then was she so hesitant? Probably the time line. This was only her fifth day with Ryan. They may have a long history, but Kelsi still desired the time to just be with one another and get reacquainted. Rediscover their friendship and allow Ryan and Grace some time to get to know one another better. Marriage would come naturally...when they were all ready.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, I hope you all had a Happy Easter, Passover...which ever holiday you may have been celebrating. Mine was wonderful...I am still full though. This chapter is a bit of a filler...establishing the time necessary for our small "untraditional" family to grow closer. To make up for the filler you'll notice some familiar friends making appearances._

The summer months seemed to fly by, with Ryan, Kelsi and Grace spending every available moment together. Ryan pretty much permanently resided with Kelsi and Grace, slowly moving possession after possession into the small house. The funny thing was, all of this occurred in a non-verbal manner. There weren't really any phone calls that arranged dates or outings and Ryan and Kelsi never had a huge "talk" about him moving in. Everything was so organic, so natural...slowly the tiny family went from feeling and acting "untraditional" to very traditional.

Bedtime rituals became a family affair, Ryan learning all of the traditions Kelsi and Grace had established and adding a few of his own. That was Kelsi's favorite part of the day...or night really. There was nothing she loved more than the three of them piling into Grace's small bed to read stories and sing songs. Ryan had lately started to tell Grace some of their high school exploits, which always caused their daughter's lyrical giggle to fill the room. After the adults had lured their young daughter to sleep they would spend endless hours in one another's company. Some nights they would sit at the piano composing new songs and reminiscing about old ones. Other nights they would make a huge bowl of popcorn and watch a movie. Those nights always ended with Kelsi sound asleep in Ryan's lap. By far Kelsi's favorite way to end the night was on the sofa just talking. Oh, and how they could talk. They would converse about everything, their pasts, present, what they wanted for their futures, Grace's recent shenanigans, their careers...no topic was off limits. And the most beautiful thing about these conversations was that in every single one of them they were together...they were a family.

During the summer Grace came to know Lava Springs and her grandparents house as well as her own. It was amazing for Ryan to watch his parents take on the role of grandparents. Where they may have been lacking during his and Sharpay's childhood they more than made up for with Grace. Vance Evans, who never canceled a business trip, called one off to spend the weekend at Lava Springs with Derby and Grace; giving the young girl's parents some time alone. When Grace arrived home later that Sunday, she couldn't stop singing the praises of her grandparents.

Grace sprinted up the steps to the small house she shared with her Mommy and Daddy, her grandparents trailing behind her with amused grins. Barreling through the front door, it took Grace less then two seconds to make her presence known.

"Mommy, Daddy...I'm home!It was so much fun. Grandma and Grandpa are the best _ever_!" Grace yelled in excitement.

Ryan and Kelsi hurried into the front entryway, just as excited to see their daughter. Grace waisted no time in launching herself into her parents' waiting arms. It was impossible to say who even caught the little girl first, for she was instantly gathered into the warm burrow of both her parents' bodies, multiple arms around her. Kisses were showered over Grace as Ryan and Kelsi both chorused with numerous "I love you" and "I missed you."

And that was the scene that greeted Vance and Derby Evans as they walked through Kelsi and Ryan's front door. Derby groped her husband's hand as tears threatened to fall down her powdered cheeks. Vance squeezed his wife's hand, understanding exactly how she felt. There was little room for doubt, Grace was the recipient of the best gift ever known...love.

Aside from spending the summer with her grandparents, Grace also got to spend a lot of time with her Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke before they left to go back home to California. Ryan and Kelsi had to actually plan dates around Sharpay and Zeke, they were so desperate for more time with their young niece. Grace spent countless hours learning to cook with Uncle Zeke and playing dress up and Barbies with Aunt Sharpay. When it was finally time to say goodbye, there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Sharpay stood at the airline terminal relishing the feel of Grace's hand in hers as she struggled to say goodbye.

"I am going to miss you so much Princess." Sharpay said, her deep brown eyes watering.

Grace lifted her arms to her Aunt, letting her know without words what she wanted. Sharpay wasted no time in lifting the small girl up and wrapping her arms around her. She kissed Grace's forehead as she smelled the blueberry shampoo in the young girl's hair, committing it to memory.

Grace gently trailed her finger against her Aunt's cheek.

"I love you so much Aunt Sharpay." The young girl said, her own bespectacled blue eyes filling with tears.

Zeke watched the exchange and struggled not to cry. He quickly wrapped his large arms around both of his girls, letting his lips meet Grace's cheek before moving to his wife's. His voice was horse as he addressed his niece.

"You keep working on the chocolate chip cookie recipe I gave you Shortie. And remember-"

Grace cut in, per usual.

"It's a secret only to be shared with the tallest and shortest people in the family." Grace finished, shifting her body towards Zeke.

Zeke needed no more coaxing as he gently let Sharpay transfer Grace into his waiting arms. He wrapped the little girl in a hug.

"I love you Shortie." Zeke said, using the nickname he had bestowed upon her during one of their many culinary adventures.

Grace looked deep into her Uncle's eyes before placing a smacking kiss square on his lips.

"I love you too Giant." Grace said, giggling over her Uncle's new nickname.

Zeke handed Grace to Kelsi before pausing to wipe a stray tear from his cheek. He wrapped the young mother in a huge hug, her daughter sandwiched firmly between them.

"You take care Playmaker." Zeke said, pushing a wayward curly strand of hair behind Kelsi's ear.

Kelsi readjusted her glasses as she wiped her own tears away. It was still at times hard to comprehend how she had gone from a two-person family to a huge family in such a short amount of time. It was a blessing she never planned to take for granted.

"I will Zeke. We are going to miss you so much." Kelsi said, quickly placing a comforting kiss on her daughter's cheek.

Ryan walked up holding hands with his sister, both of their faces bearing the sign of tears. Ryan enveloped Sharpay in a final hug, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Shar. And thanks, thanks for everything." Ryan stated, feeling so grateful that he had been blessed with a twin.

Sharpay returned the hug with as much loving force as her small body could deliver.

"Your welcome Ry. And I love you so much." Sharpay stated in response.

Ryan moved to hug Zeke as Sharpay moved towards Kelsi and Grace.

Sharpay smiled at Kelsi, a smile that offered understanding, forgiveness and apology.

"I love you too Kelsi." Sharpay said simply.

Kelsi stood shocked, a warmth filling her to capacity.

"Me too Sharpay, me too." Kelsi said with a whisper, emotion robbing her of her voice.

Kelsi felt Ryan place his arm around both Grace and herself. Naturally accepting the comfort he offered, Kelsi leaned into Ryan's embrace, turning her head slightly to kiss his arm. Together, the family waved goodbye to the Baylor's until their plane was no longer in sight.

Aside from family, the summer was also a time for Ryan to reacquaint himself with all of his old high school friends. While he had acquired a lot of time with Troy, Gabby and Izzie over the summer, he'd had yet to see any of his other friends. That all changed in August, when Chad and Taylor came home to celebrate their engagement.

Ryan nervously grasped Kelsi's hand as they walked up the front walk to the Bolton's house. Grace was happily prancing ahead of them, twirling her own way towards the front door. Ryan tried to loose some of his nerves by focusing on his daughter's dancing antics, but it wasn't working. He did not fully understand _why_ he was so nervous, he just knew that he was. He hadn't seen Chad, Taylor, Jason or Martha since college and he was feeling a little guilty about loosing touch. He was also anxious to see how they would react to the realization that he was Grace's father. He was aware Kelsi had already shared the news with them via telephone, but it was one thing to speak about a huge life change, it was yet another to see it in action.

Kelsi stole a glance at Ryan, taking in his minimal nervous gestures. She couldn't help thinking this was an odd change, usually she was the one overcome by nerves and insecurity. She gave Ryan's hand a comforting squeeze, drawing his eyes to her own.

"It's going to be fine Ry." Kelsi said gently.

Ryan brought their entwined hands up to his lips.

And that was the exact moment they were interrupted.

"Well...it's about time." Taylor McKessie, soon to be Danforth stated with a huge inviting smile.

And with those few words, Ryan's insecurities vanished, as if they were never there to begin with.

Grace ran up the remaining steps to greet her Aunt.

"Aunt Taylor, I am so excited to be a flower girl with Izzie." Grace exclaimed, letting herself be picked up and hugged by Taylor.

Taylor spared one more glance at Ryan and Kelsi, very much liking what she saw before shifting her focus to the little hat-wearing pixie in her arms.

"Well that's good because Uncle Chad and I are _so_ excited to have you and Izzie stand up for us."

At Taylor's last comment, Chad Danforth appeared to fill in the doorway. He gave Ryan and Kelsi an approving look before speaking to Grace.

"Hey Small person part 2!" Chad said, instantly picking the tiny girl up and twirling her around in a dizzying hug. "There is a little lady inside who looks to be about your size that has been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Grace gave her uncle Chad a quick kiss on the cheek before gracefully wiggling down from his arms to dart through the doorway. The adults all jolted when they heard Grace's voice resonate through the house, "Izzie, I'm here...finally. We would have been here sooner but Daddy kept kissing Mommy."

And at that comment Kelsi turned beet red and burrowed her head into Ryan's waiting chest.

"When are we going to teach our daughter what filtering means?" Kelsi said under her breath for Ryan's ears only.

Ryan didn't even try to suppress the smile that graced his lips. He placed a quick kiss on top of Kelsi's head before lifting his gaze to Chad and Taylor. His friends were struggling to keep from laughing.

"It's good to see you guys again." Ryan said meaningfully.

Taylor threaded her hand through Chad's.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones who have been waiting for you for a long time." Taylor stated with a warm smile, the hidden meaning evident in her response.

Kelsi turned from the warmth of Ryan's chest to face her friends, a pink blush still present on her cheeks.

"I have missed you two so much." Kelsi said, her small hand still held in Ryan's larger one as the couple made their way up the walkway to share a warm greeting with some old friends.

As Ryan and Kelsi made their way into the party it was astounding how natural it was to be with their old friends in a group. Time didn't seem to exist for the friends and Ryan couldn't believe he had ever felt nervous.

Ryan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Martha Cox's smiling face, her hands resting on her belly, which was a little over six months along. He had known Martha was pregnant, but he still wasn't prepared to see one of his high school friend's with child. Ryan gently laid his hand on Martha's stomach, his blue eyes huge with amazement.

"Martha, wow, look at you!" Ryan said in wonder, welcoming his friend with a hug.

Martha let out a joyous laugh as her husband Jason walked up and placed one arm around his wife and the other on his unborn child.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jason said, his eyes full of love for the woman standing by his side. He held out his hand to Ryan. "It's good to see you again Ryan." Jason said meaningfully.

Ryan took Jason's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Jas and congratulations." Ryan countered.

Kelsi shared warm hugs with both Jason and Martha, before letting her own hand graze Martha's belly.

"There's nothing like it is there, carrying another life inside you?" Kelsi stated, sharing an understanding look with Martha.

Martha reached to place her hand over Kelsi's.

"I don't know how you managed the pregnancy, you were so tiny with this huge belly. I commend you my friend, you were after all the first one to go through it." Martha said, regretting the words the moment they left her mouth.

Ryan's eyes seemed to loose some of their spark as he took in the scene before him. He couldn't help thinking about what it must have been like for Kelsi, all alone, her frame so small while carrying a baby for nine months.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Kelsi responded. Looking at Ryan, she addressed most of her response to him.

"I honestly don't remember anything negative about my pregnancy. I was just overcome with joy, with the reality that I was carrying your baby."

At Kelsi's words Martha started to cry.

"Sorry, hormones." She said by way of explanation. Jason and Martha gave both Ryan and Kelsi caring looks before walking towards Chad and Taylor.

Ryan looked down at the woman he loved more than anything and started to take her glasses off.

"What are you doing?" Kelsi asked in confusion.

"Kissing you." Ryan stated simply.

And then he did. Ryan wrapped Kelsi in his arms and kissed her passionately, oblivious to the stares and smiles that surrounded them. All that mattered was them. For that one moment the only two people in the room were Ryan and Kelsi. Ryan gave Kelsi one more light kiss on the lips before leaning back to survey her expression.

Kelsi felt like she had been floating on air, like hundreds of little balloons were tied to her body and lifting her higher and higher into the sky. Her blurry gaze strained to focus on Ryan as a brilliant smile lit up her features.

"I love you Ryan Evans." Kelsi said, for his ears only.

Ryan leaned down to kiss the tip of Kelsi's ear before whispering.

"I love you so much Kels...I can't even begin to describe how much."

Their moment was promptly interrupted by Grace.

"There they go again, _always_ kissing." Their little girl said with a smile, before running back towards Izzie to resume playing.

At Grace's comment everyone cracked up laughing.

The reunion was lovely, with all of the wildcats reminiscing about old times and new. As Ryan and Kelsi left later that night, Ryan carrying an exhausted Grace in his arms, he couldn't help but get the definite sense he would not be loosing contact with any of his old friends again.

As August wrapped up and September loomed right around the corner, Ryan, Kelsi and Grace got ready to face their next big adventure together...kindergarten.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it...so much. And thank you also for reading...Jen_

Kelsi and Ryan held on to Grace's hands as they walked towards the large red brick building. Kelsi could hardly believe this day had actually arrived. She struggled to keep from bawling as she took in her daughter's perfect profile. Grace was wearing what resembled a permanent grin as they walked, her tiny feet prancing up and down, her chestnut curls picking up golden highlights in the early morning sun. Her glasses were firmly in place, protecting her luminous and excited blue eyes. And she looked adorable in her denim skirt, floral print blouse, blue newsboy hat and tiny pink rhinestone sandals. (The later a gift from her Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke.) At that moment Kelsi felt the weight of the backpack she carried on her shoulder, it was the weight of her daughter growing up...and heading off to kindergarten.

Ryan took in Kelsi's features and saw the worry, pride, happiness and sadness that all resided there. He understood her varying emotions for he himself was experiencing the same ones. Looking at Grace he couldn't help but chuckle, she didn't look like she had a worry in the world. The only emotion Grace was exhibiting was excitement.

Grace was super excited. Actually there really weren't words to describe what Grace was feeling at the moment. She pretty much personified happiness. Grace tightened her grip on her parent's hands before lifting her feet off the ground in a playful swing.

"1,2,3 Swing!" Grace yelled, bending her knees and letting the fresh breeze hit her face as her parents swung her up into the air. "Let's do it again." Grace started.

Ryan gave his daughter's fingers a loving squeeze.

"Maybe not right now sweetie. I think your Mommy needs us to just focus on walking right now." Ryan said, bringing Grace's hand up to his lips before glancing at Kelsi.

Kelsi was trying, she was trying so hard, unfortunately she wasn't destined to win the battle. The tears started to fall and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Her baby was going to kindergarten. She didn't know why this was such a bigger deal than pre-school, it wasn't like Grace was going to be in school for a longer day. But it was a bigger deal...huge really. To Kelsi, kindergarten meant her baby was growing up and she just wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

Grace looked up at her Mommy, distressed to see tears drifting down her cheeks. Grace stopped walking suddenly, bringing both of her parents to a halt. Grace turned to her Mommy with a sweet and concerned expression.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I'm going to be home in three hours." Grace said by way of explanation.

Kelsi knelt down to eye-level with her daughter. She took in Grace's worried expression and the little furrow that always appeared between her baby's eyebrows when she was concerned about something...and Kelsi fell even more in love with her daughter. Her beautiful, loving, outgoing, caring and compassionate daughter. Kelsi gently pushed Grace's hair behind her ears, letting her palms linger on her daughter's soft satiny cheeks.

"Oh baby, please stop worrying, nothing is wrong." Kelsi looked up to meet Ryan's gaze, his love apparent in the way he looked at her and Grace. "Actually everything is right." Kelsi finished.

Grace began to nod her head in understanding.

"This is another example of your happy tears isn't it Mommy?" Grace asked.

Kelsi let out a watery giggle. God, she loved her baby.

"You know what honey, I think it is. Because I am so happy and so proud of you." Kelsi said, wrapping her daughter in a huge hug.

Grace let herself feel the warmth that flooded her body every time her Mommy hugged her. As her Mommy pulled away Grace caught sight of her neighbor Elliot. A soft pink blush touched her cheeks as she watched Elliot walk towards the school with his Mommy.

Kelsi noticed the direction of Grace's gaze, a soft smile playing across her lips.

"Go ahead honey, we'll follow you." Kelsi said, as she watched Grace sprint towards her crush.

Kelsi brushed a few more tears away from her cheeks as she raised her face up to look at Ryan.

Ryan took in Kelsi tear streaked cheeks and gently leaned over to kiss any remaining stowaway drops of moisture.

"Guess who else is happy and proud?" Ryan said softly, threading his fingers through Kelsi's as they made their way towards Grace and Elliot.

Kelsi felt the tell tale signs of a blush as she hastened a glance at Ryan.

"Who?" She asked with a shy grin.

Ryan brought their entwined fingers to his lips.

"Me. I am so very proud of not only my daughter but her mother too."

Kelsi very simply stated the words she now said to Ryan at least one hundred times a day.

"I love you Ryan." She said with so much meaning.

Ryan never got tired of hearing those four little words, they had the power to rejuvenate every bone in his body.

"I love you too Kels."

As Kelsi and Ryan made their way up to Grace they noticed something astounding. Their daughter was holding hands with Elliot. Kelsi felt a genuine smile touch her lips.

"Aw." She expressed.

Ryan on the other hand had a bit of a scowl on his face. Kelsi looked up at him and immediately started to laugh. Ryan looked down at Kelsi, feeling a little sheepish for his first knee-jerk reaction.

"What, I'm her father. The only male she's supposed to like is me...until she's at least sixteen years old. No scrap that, 30. She can date when she's 30." Ryan said, sounding a bit exasperated.

Kelsi looked at Ryan in surprise.

"Ryan we're not even 30 yet." She reminded him.

Ryan didn't miss a beat.

"New rules apply to our daughter." He stated simply.

Kelsi gave Ryan's hand a reassuring squeeze as they followed Grace into the building.

Grace looked up at Elliot. He was so dreamy. There was something about him that Grace just loved. Grace also loved the way her hand tingled whenever it touched Elliot's.

Elliot looked at Grace with a shy smile. He couldn't help hoping they were going to be in the same class.

"I had better go back to my Mom. But hopefully we'll be in the same class." Elliot paused. "Do you want to play later after school?"

Grace gifted Elliot with a radiant smile, one that showed almost all of her teeth.

"Maybe later. My Daddy is taking me to his dance studio after school for some Daddy/daughter dance time. It's going to be just the two of us...I can't wait!"

Elliot started to blush upon receiving Grace's full-wattage grin.

"Later sounds great." Elliot said with a tone laced somewhere between a stammer and a squeak.

Grace watched Elliot walk back to his Mom before turning to face her parents. She couldn't wait to start kindergarten, it was going to be great.

Kelsi and Ryan walked Grace to her classroom and met her teacher. As Kelsi noticed the bittersweet features on many of the other parents she felt a level of comfort. She wasn't the only one who was having a bit of separation anxiety. Minutes seemed to breeze by and in no time at all it was time to say goodbye to Grace. For the second time in the last 20 minutes Kelsi knelt down to Grace's level. A few tears escaped once again as she took in her daughter's five year old features. She could hardly believe this little girl was her baby. Memories seemed to flood Kelsi's mind as she wrapped her arms around Grace's tiny body.

"I love you so much Bunny Rabbit. I hope you have the most wonderful first day of school." Kelsi said, tears making her voice a little lower.

Ryan knelt down besides Kelsi, love and pride filling him as he looked at his daughter. She was absolutely beautiful, inside and out. Waves of gratitude washed over him as he recognized how blessed he was.

"Have a great day Gracie. I'll be picking you up in a few hours and we'll go _dancing_." Ryan said the last word with a particular flair, causing Grace to erupt in giggles.

Grace looked at both of her parents and felt the love that seemed to radiate from their bodies. She wrapped her small arms around both of them, forming a slightly lopsided group hug.

"I love you Mommy. I love you Daddy." Grace said, her voice muffled between her parent's chests.

Ryan pressed a kiss to Grace's forehead.

"We love you too sweetheart...so much."

And with that final goodbye Grace skipped off to her desk, which was right next to Elliot's. Ryan took Kelsi's hand in his as he led her from the classroom. He felt the hesitation in her steps and knew she was ready to run back into the room and sit by Grace all day long. Ryan pulled her through the entrance of the school and into the shade of a near by tree. Once there he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"You can let it out now." Ryan said softly.

Kelsi looked up into the shining blue eyes that knew her so well. Slowly one by one tears started to fall from her eyes. She felt Ryan gently take off her glasses as more tears fell in rapid succession. All the while Ryan alternated between kissing the tears off her cheeks to softly murmuring in her ear.

"Shh...it's okay baby. She's going to be fine. Shh...it will all be okay."

As Kelsi felt Ryan's soft lips gently kiss the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks, she heard the truth in his words.

_So, I totally used my own experiences with taking the little girl I nanny for to kindergarten this past year as inspiration for this chapter. I don't think I ever cried as much as I did that day. I was like a faucet, I couldn't stop._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi Lovelies...Thanks so much for the reviews and for reading. This is the second to last chapter. (With the next one being an epilogue.) I have so enjoyed writing this story and getting to know these characters a bit more. And creating Grace has been a phenomenal experience for me. So whereas, I am sad to see this end, I am very excited to start the new story I have been internally working on. _

Ryan stood by the school doors, anxiously awaiting dismissal. The teacher had informed he and Kelsi that the parents were to pick up their children near the back entrance. As Ryan glanced around he noted that he was one of two fathers picking up their kids, everyone else was a mother or nanny. Ryan took a moment to appreciate the gift he had in Grace. If he could he would be at the school every day dropping off and picking up his daughter. He didn't want to miss one aspect of his baby's life. He had already missed too much. With that thought firmly in mind, Ryan heard the school bell ring and noticed the doors being pushed open. Out of the doors what seemed like hundreds of children fled, running towards their parent or guardian. Ryan craned his neck and got up on his tiptoes straining to see his daughter within the eruption of children.

Grace stayed in the organized line her teacher had placed her and her classmates in. She worked to stay on her feet as bigger kids pushed through to make it to the doors. She heard her teacher tell the big kids to "slow down" and "stop running". It didn't seem to make much of a difference though. The teachers were a bit outnumbered when compared with the students. Grace didn't understand why the big kids were in such a rush, it was almost as if they didn't like school. Grace thought they were completely nuts...school was the best. She couldn't wait to come back the next day and the next...and the next after that too. Plus it didn't hurt that Elliot was in her class and his desk was right next to hers. He had run into a little trouble with his spelling and Grace had been able to help him out a bit. Grace had decided then and there that she was going to be the smartest kid in her class, just so she could help Elliot when he had a problem. Grace promptly brought her thoughts back to the present when she heard someone call her name...not just someone...her Daddy.

"Grace!" Ryan yelled, making his way through the swarms of kids and large backpacks.

Ryan had spotted Grace immediately. Some sort of parental spidey sense zooming right in on her. Kelsi would call it intuition, Ryan preferred to use term "spidey sense". Ryan knew the moment Grace recognized his voice. She hadn't even made eye contact with him yet, but a huge smile fell upon her face. He could almost hear the musical giggle he imagined accompanied a smile so grand.

"Daddy!" Grace yelled, her voice resonating through the crowd as she swung her gaze around in hopes of contacting her Daddy.

And then she saw him. There really was no one as perfect as her Daddy...well except her Mommy...and Izzie...and now Elliot too. Grace went up to her teacher, letting her know her daddy was here. The minute she received a smile and nod from her teacher Grace took off running towards her Daddy.

"Daddy!" Grace said, laughing as her Daddy picked her up and swung her around. "Daddy, it was the best day. I love, love, love, love, LOVE school! It is so much fun. And Mrs. Jackson, our teacher is nice and all of the kids are super. Oh, and I sit next to Elliot. It's lucky for him I'm there because I think I am going to be a _big_ help to him. Already today I helped him spell "cat" and Mrs. Jackson said "Grace you are a super speller." Can you _believe_ it Daddy, I am a super speller." Grace paused to take a huge breath.

Ryan let out a joyous laugh. His daughter had definitely picked up her mother's habit of rambling excitedly. And for that Ryan was grateful, for it was one of the many things he loved about both Grace and Kelsi.

"Slow down sweetheart and take a breath." Ryan said, hugging his daughter to his chest.

As Grace complied with her father and took in gulping breathes, Ryan responded to all of the news that had come barreling out of Grace.

"I am so happy you...how did you put it exactly, love, love, love, love, LOVE school. But I am not surprised, I knew you would. And guess what else I know?"

"What?" Grace asked with a smile, letting her fingers play with the back of her Daddy's hair.

"I have it on good authority school loves you right back." Ryan answered, making a silly face to illicit a laugh from his daughter.

"Dad-dy." Grace said, lengthening the syllables.

Ryan laughed with his daughter, taking a moment to place a kiss on her rosy cheek.

"I am so happy that school agrees with you sweetheart. I am also relieved Elliot has you there to help him. And I have witnessed your spelling skills, so where as I am thrilled you are a "super speller," I am not surprised." Ryan paused for a moment before continuing. "Now, I have an important question for you."

Grace's big blue eyes seemed to double as she looked at her Daddy in wonder, her tiny mouth forming a small O shape.

"What is it Daddy?" Grace asked in what sounded a lot like a stage whisper.

Ryan couldn't help recognizing a lot of his sister in Grace...all of the good qualities of course.

"Are you ready to go dancing with your Daddy?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows questionably.

Grace lifted her arms to the air before scurrying out of her Daddy's arms. The minute her toes touched the ground she spun her body in a perfect pirouette.

"You bet I am Daddy." Grace finished with a jazz square.

Ryan put his hand to his heart...she was SO his daughter.

"Well then my dear, your chariot awaits." Ryan said, holding out his hand in a gallant manner.

Grace placed her tiny hand into her Daddy's larger one, loving the warmth that immediately encompassed her hand upon contact.

Ryan and Grace walked hand in hand to his waiting SUV. The father and daughter playfully swinging their hands back and forth. Every so often Ryan would twirl Grace in an impromptu spin. As Grace's laughter filled the air, Ryan realized he had never heard a sweeter sound.

------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to Ryan's dance studio was a joyous one for both father and daughter, as they debated what music they were going to dance to.

"Daddy, I really think we should dance to "The Little Mermaid on Broadway." I have some great dance moves for "Under the Sea" and I really want you to see them." Grace shared.

Ryan spared a glance at Grace in her booster seat through the rear view mirror. It wasn't the safest method, but Ryan found his rear view mirror trained on Grace's seat in the back as often as it was trained on the cars behind him. He couldn't seem to help himself, there was this unrelenting urge to always check on her. Kelsi kept telling him it was normal, but he still couldn't get used to it. It was very much like his urge to constantly check on her during the night when she was sound asleep. Kelsi assured him that was normal too, simply stating "you're a father Ryan." Ryan quickly shook off his daydreams and focused on Grace's ongoing conversation.

"Honey, I appreciate your love of "The Little Mermaid," but trust me, you haven't danced yet until you have danced to "Singing in the Rain." Classic Gene Kelly...you'll love it."

Grace gave her Daddy a look through his rear view mirror that seemed to say "I'm on to you buddy."

"Daddy, the only reason you want to dance to "Singing in the Rain" is because it is your favorite musical _and _because Gene Kelly is your idol." Grace stated in a matter of fact manner.

Ryan glanced quickly at Grace, an astounded look resonating on his features. His baby was so smart. She definitely had to be the most intelligent five year old he knew.

"First of all, your Mother's musicals are my favorites and second of all...you're right Gene Kelly is my idol." Ryan stated, with a little bit of a guilty expression.

Grace smiled her movie star smile.

"Great, then it's settled...we'll dance to Mommy's music from "Senior Year." Grace stated in a way that made Ryan guess that's what she had planned all along.

As Grace started to hum to the tune of "All I Wanna Do is Be With You" Ryan knew his daughter had gotten exactly what she had wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------

As Ryan and Grace walked into the dance studio, he felt an excitement begin to build. He and Grace had been having regular "dance dates" for the last couple months. It was no hardship for Ryan to admit these times with his daughter were among the most special memories he had ever created. Grace was a natural, her body seemed to know how to dance in the same way it knew how to breathe. He had started their private lessons with every intention of teaching his dancing daughter everything he knew in relation to movement; he had been shocked to discover Grace was going to be taking her turns as teacher as well.

Grace quickly switched her sandals for her ballet slippers. Her Daddy had bought her other dancing slippers as well, but her old pink ballet flats were still her favorite. Her moves just came more naturally when she was wearing them. As Grace walked through the doors of the waiting area and into the huge mirrored room, she felt her breath catch. It was as if her tiny ballet slippers became magical the moment her feet stepped on the smooth hardwood floors of the dance studio. Grace quickly raised her leg to the bar to begin her stretches. She had to force herself to take her time working the kinks out of her body, because all she wanted to do was dance.

Ryan watched his daughter's inner struggle between getting her body ready to dance and breaking out into an impromptu number the moment her feet touched the ground. It was an easy situation to recognize, specifically because he still dealt with the internal battle every time his feet touched a dance floor. He smiled when Grace stopped her stretching in record time to pull a CD out of her bag. (Yet another clue that she had been planning on dancing to her Mother's music.) Ryan just watched in awe as his daughter started moving around the room to "All I Wanna Do is Be With You." Her little body took on a life of its own as it spun and leaped across the room. Ryan soon broke from his position on the floor to move in accordance with his daughter. He didn't even need to look to see where she was positioned, he just knew.

That's how Kelsi found them. Moving in perfect harmony to her music. She wasn't aware how long she stood in the waiting area...just watching. She noticed her breath was starting to fog up the glass and instantly took a step back, only to find her face plastered to the glass in awe a few seconds later. Kelsi had watched Ryan and Grace dance before, many times in the last few months, but it was always a bit of a surprise. She was never quite prepared for what the sight did to her heart. Ryan and Grace were the perfect accompaniment for one another. Moving in time to the music with flawless accord. A gentle smile spread across her lips as she watched the man she loved dance to her music with their daughter.

And that was the moment. That was the moment she realized they were a family. She had always recognized it, had even verbalized it. But in that one perfect instant it was somehow solidified. And it made perfect sense that she would recognize the feeling as she watched her family creating something beautiful together. Kelsi watched as Grace stopped dancing and told Ryan she needed to use the bathroom. Ryan blew Grace a kiss, which she promptly caught before gracefully twirling towards the facilities. Kelsi let out a laugh, only Ryan's and her daughter would dance to the bathroom. Ryan was also noticing Grace's antics and getting a good laugh in. As soon as Grace closed the restroom door, Ryan's body took off once again in movement.

Kelsi continued to watch...enthralled. And then she felt her body move away from the window and towards the entrance of the practice room. She entered the room without bearing the notice of Ryan, he was still so lost in the dance. As she watched the man she loved, the father of her child, her very best friend move effortlessly across the room, Kelsi felt an emotion swell up within her. The emotion grew to gigantic proportion until she had no choice but to verbalize it.

"Marry me Ryan." Kelsi stated the question that wasn't a question in a voice that soared above the music.

Ryan stopped, almost falling over in the process. His reflection met Kelsi's in the mirror. His ears were ringing from what he thought he had just heard her say. But he must have been hearing wrong, there was no way Kelsi...his Kelsi had just asked him to marry her. Blue eyes met blue eyes, as the two young lovers took one another in as if they were trying to drink up every feature. Ryan attempted to speak, but a lump seemed to have formed in his throat. He tried again.

"What did you say?" He said, slowly turning around to face the woman he loved more than anything.

Kelsi expected to feel a drop in her courage, that's what would have normally happened about now...she waited...and waited...and waited a little bit more....nothing. She was calm and sure and home.

"Marry me Ryan...please." She quickly added.

Ryan felt his breath catch as a wonderful feeling filled his chest. It was as if a missing piece had finally found his heart.

"Yes." He said simply.

Kelsi looked at him, she had been expecting that answer, but she found herself relieved just the same.

"Yes?" She said, making sure she had heard him correctly.

Ryan smiled as a tear trailed down his cheek.

"God _yes_. A million times yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes." He said.

And that was when Kelsi ran across the room and almost tripped. Luckily Ryan was there to catch her, as he always was. She wasn't sure who grabbed who first or who kissed who first. It was impossible to tell who all of the flailing limbs belonged to. The one thing that was certain, Ryan and Kelsi were attempting to get as close as possible to one another.

"I need you Ryan. Grace and I both need you. We need you so very badly." Kelsi expressed, tears finally finding their way down her cheeks.

Ryan used his fingertips to gently brush her tears away from her bright blue eyes.

"Not as much as I need you." He paused to kiss her passionately. "As much as I need both of you."

Kelsi traced Ryan's lips with her fingers, before slowly moving forward to taste him. She felt his hands get lost in her hair as the kiss seemed to last forever. She knew for certain she never wanted it to end.

Grace watched from the bathroom door, tears streaming down her smooth cheeks. She had seen almost the whole scene and for once had stayed quiet. She had sensed her parents needed this moment for themselves. And plus, Grace had someone else to thank. Looking up into the great unknown Grace blew a kiss and held a hand to her heart.

"Thank you." Grace whispered. "Thank you for giving me my family."

Kelsi and Ryan's parental senses went into full alert the moment they heard their daughter's incoherent whisper. Three pairs of blue tear soaked eyes met each other. And then Grace was running as fast as her little feet could carry her towards her parents. Ryan and Kelsi swung their baby into their arms as the small family all partook in a joyous swinging group hug. Kisses were exchanged as were declarations of love.

Kelsi looked from her baby to Ryan, devotion evident in her gaze.

"Welcome home Ryan....welcome home."

_The End....except for the epilogue, which will be up sometime this weekend._


	21. Epilogue

_Alright you guys...here we go. Once again, thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, favorites and for simply reading and enjoying "Grace". _

**Epilogue**

"Ryan...Evans...you...are...never...touching...me...again!" Kelsi screamed as the contraction ripped through her entire body. She seriously felt like she was being torn in half. She held on to her husband's hand for dear life, physically opposing the command she had just yelled.

Ryan felt like each and every finger was being broken off his hand, but he stayed silent. He knew the pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain his wife was in right now.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart, I promise, everything is going to be fine." Ryan said in a soothing manner, using his free hand to push some damp curls off Kelsi's forehead. Inside Ryan was a basket case, praying that the promise he had just made his wife was factual.

Kelsi shot Ryan a look that said "this is most definitely not fine." She was about to verbalize the thought, when the doctor's voice interrupted.

"Alright Kelsi, when I say go I want you to push."

Kelsi didn't think she had ever heard a more welcoming order.

"Alright Kelsi, now...PUSH!"

Kelsi let out a huge scream as she pushed with all of her might, struggling to release the pressure that was presently centered in her abdomen. She forced herself to let go of Ryan's hand, so he could be one of the first faces their new son or daughter encountered.

Ryan had never seen anything so extraordinary. He watched as with one push Kelsi gave birth to the newest member of their family. As he heard the baby's cry echo throughout the room, an emotion so deep and powerful took over his entire being. He was shaken out of his inner revelry when the doctor announced the gender.

"Mr. And Mrs. Evans, you have a son." The doctor handed the baby to the waiting nurse, who quickly cleaned the young boy up.

Ryan quickly followed after the nurse to the side of the room, taking in every available feature of his son...his son...he had a son. He was so tiny, if Ryan were to place his head in his palm, his son's toes probably wouldn't even reach his forearm. White-blond fuzz covered his head. He couldn't yet see the color of his eyes, he had them closed tight while he wailed. He didn't seem too happy to be out of his Mommy's warm body.

Kelsi looked at Ryan, tears falling down her cheeks as she listened to her son's cries...was their anything more beautiful than the first cries of a child. And not just any child, hers and Ryan's child.

"We did it." She whispered, multitudes of emotion and love where behind those three little words as Kelsi gazed longingly at her husband.

Ryan tore his gaze away from the baby to look at his wife. God, she was beautiful. Her long brown curls were in a wild and damp disarray. Her eyes luminous and blue behind her glasses. And her cheeks and lips were both duo shades of an inviting pink. Ryan didn't think it possible, but in that moment he fell even more in love with his wife. His perfect wife who had just brought their second child into the world.

"You did it." Ryan said gently, correcting his wife.

Kelsi laughed lightly before answering Ryan, the exhaustion of the labor catching up to her.

"I had a little help in that department honey, the baby certainly didn't make himself."

Ryan actually had the grace to blush at Kelsi's comment.

"Well, is it safe to assume that whereas I participated in the fun part, the hard work was definitely all you." Ryan said, softly touching his fingers to Kelsi's smooth cheeks.

"You were wonderful Ryan, with all of it...the cravings, the moments of discomfort, helping me tie my shoes. You were my partner every step of the way. You were quite perfect actually Mr. Evans." Kelsi said with a smile, pulling Ryan's face down to hers.

The young couple's lips met in a wonderfully tired yet passionate kiss....that was cut off by the attending nurse.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think there is someone here who is ready to meet you both."

Kelsi and Ryan both looked up anxiously, impatient to see the face of the little one they had gotten to know so well over the last nine months. The nurse gently placed the baby boy in Kelsi's arms. The new mother looked down on her now sleeping son and felt her breath hitch. He was magnificent. She turned to Ryan, the wonder evident in her expression.

"Look at him Ryan, he's so...beautiful." Kelsi stated in awe, struggling for a word that did the newborn justice.

Ryan leaned over to sit next to his wife on the bed, his hands covering Kelsi's as they held their son together. With the love evident in his features, he kissed both mother and son before addressing the baby.

"You, little man have no idea how many people are waiting outside those doors to meet you." Ryan said softly, so as not to wake the sleeping baby.

Kelsi smiled, thinking of a particular person who was probably impatient by now, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her baby brother. She turned towards her husband.

"I think it's time this little guy met his big sister." Kelsi said, her blue eyes meeting Ryan's.

Ryan smiled at the mention of Grace. He imagined the thought of his daughter would forever illicit a sense of pure happiness within his heart.

"And does Grace's brother have a name yet?" Ryan said addressing his wife. They had both decided to keep their thoughts on names a secret until the birth.

Kelsi looked down on her sleeping son, before turning to focus her gaze on his father.

"I was thinking he looked very much like a Gabriel."

Ryan reached down to trace the lines of his sleeping son's brows.

"Gabriel huh? What do you think little guy? Would you like the name Gabriel?"

At the sound of his father's voice directed on him, the baby boy opened his eyes. The bluest eyes Ryan had ever seen stared straight back at him. As Ryan remained eye contact with his son a sense of infinite peace came over him. He had the sudden premonition that his son was going to be someone remarkable.

"I think Gabriel is perfect." Ryan said, lifting his gaze to Kelsi's. "Now how about I go get Grace?"

"I think that's a grand idea." Kelsi said, nuzzling the baby.

---------------------------------------------

Ryan was so overcome with joy as he walked down the hallway, he performed a little jazz square. A passing nurse caught this and couldn't suppress her giggle. Ryan quickly turned from a walking dance to a sprint, as he raced through the doors into the waiting room. And then he stopped at the sight that greeted him, overcome with emotion.

Waiting outside the doors, he saw a room full of friends and family. All of them there eagerly awaiting the news he was about to share. His sister and Zeke sat in the corner, in deep conversation with Grace and Izzie. The two young girls were focused on Sharpay's rapidly expanding belly. Ryan smiled warmly as he watched his daughter put her ear to his sister's stomach, striving to hear a sound from the two babies who resided inside. Zeke watched in amusement, not about to admit that Ryan had caught him doing the same thing yesterday. Gabby and Troy sat next to Sharpay and Zeke. Ryan could have sworn he saw Troy quickly place a hand on Gabby's belly before kissing her gently on the cheek. Hmm...it looked like the Boltons were going to be making an announcement sometime soon. Taylor and Chad were playing with Jason and Martha's toddler Jack. And if Ryan wasn't mistaken there were definitely some looks of longing going on. These looks weren't lost on Jason and Martha, who were happy to let Chad and Taylor chase their one and a half year old for a while. Ryan let his gaze travel to the last couple in the room. He felt tears cloud his vision as he took in the sight of his parents. As far as Grandparents went, Vance and Derby deserved a medal; that's how devoted they were to their present and future grandkids.

Grace was the first one to sense her Daddy's arrival. She quickly turned her head from her Aunt Sharpay's stomach, making eye contact with her father. Grace felt a laugh bubble up to her lips. Her Daddy looked so messy. His hair was sticking up, his hat long ago forgotten so he could run his nervous fingers through the short blond tresses. His button down shirt was un-tucked and his pants were wrinkled. Grace didn't think she had ever seen him look better. She raced towards her father, the happiness radiating through her making her legs move even faster than normal.

"Daddy, is the baby here? Am I a big sister?" Grace asked excitedly.

Ryan leaned down and hoisted his daughter high up into his arms, taking a quick second to cuddle her to his chest. While Ryan focused on Grace, he made sure his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You my dear have a new baby brother named Gabriel, and he and your Mommy are eagerly awaiting your arrival in the room." Ryan said, watching Grace's eyes grow with each passing word.

"I knew it!" Sharpay's shout filled the area...and probably beyond. Lost in the moment she tried to stand up, quickly realizing moving fast was no longer an option for her.

Zeke hurried to help his wife to her feet, letting his hands fall over the two girls that were nestled safely in his wife's belly. He was secretly thrilled at the prospect of having girls. The past couple years with Grace had convinced him how truly special little girls were...even if this did mean he was going to be wearing pink tutus in his future.

Ryan and Grace watched as Sharpay waddled towards them, her hand holding onto her husband's arm for support. Waddling was really the only way to describe Sharpay's walk, her usual strut on hold until after the babies were born.

Sharpay lovingly embraced her brother, enfolding him and Grace in an impromptu group hug.

"Congratulations Ry." Sharpay said warmly.

Sharpay's sentiments were quickly followed by the rest of the gang. All patiently waiting for their turn to meet the newest Evans. With the congratulatory hugs were the promises of cigars, (Chad, Troy and Jason had come prepared) babysitting, (Izzie through that one in), offers of food, (Gabby, Martha and Taylor offered their services) and most importantly love.

Grace gently reached up to her Daddy's face, bringing his gaze to hers. Ryan had become accustomed to Grace's surefire way of literally grabbing his attention.

"Daddy, please take me to meet my brother. I have been waiting for such a long time." Grace said, thoroughly touching Ryan's heart in the process.

Ryan gave his daughter a quick kiss on the lips, still holding her securely in his arms.

"Alright everyone, first things first...Gabriel has to meet his big sister." Ryan said, setting Grace down and enfolding her hand in his larger one.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ryan led Grace down the corridor, every so often twirling her into a spin. Before either one of them knew it they were at the door. Giving a gentle knock announcing visitors, Ryan pushed the door open. The sight that was waiting for him took his breath away.

Kelsi sat propped in the bed, the baby cuddled to her breast feeding. Ryan could hardly believe the beauty and intimacy in such a moment.

Kelsi looked up her gaze meeting Ryan's, a knowing look shared between the two before her focus moved down to Grace. Kelsi felt her heart fill at the sight of her first born, her perfect saving Grace.

"Hey Bunny Rabbit, come on over and meet your brother." Kelsi said softly, so as not to disrupt the feeding infant.

Grace needed no further encouragement. Quicker than lightening, she was by her Mommy's side. She felt her Daddy lift her up so she could watch her baby brother better. Resting her head on her Mommy's shoulder, Grace took in Gabriel for the first time. He was so tiny...and pink...and perfect. She was going to be the best big sister ever. As if suddenly noticing her blue eyes on him, Gabriel turned away from his Mother's breast to gaze at Grace. With his attention firmly on her Grace spoke to her baby brother.

"Hi there Gabriel. I am your big sister Grace, and I am so excited to finally meet you. It seems like I have been waiting for you for forever. I just want you to know that I am going to be the best big sister there is. I am going to walk you to school someday and babysit you and help you with your homework. I am going to make sure there are no monsters under your bed or in your closet. Oh, and I am going to share my Lucky Charms with you too. We are going to make forts and catch lightening bugs. I am always going to hug you and kiss you so you always know how loved you are. Because I love you Gabriel, I love you so much." Grace looked away from her new brother and into the eyes of her parents.

Kelsi and Ryan couldn't tear their gaze away from their daughter. Both of them had tears clouding their vision as they listened to the sweet speech Grace gave to Gabriel.

Grace looked at her parents, confusion showing in her features.

"Why are you guys crying? Aren't you happy?" Grace asked, suddenly growing worried.

Kelsi hurried to put her daughter's mind at ease.

"They're happy tears Bunny." Kelsi said, sharing a look with Ryan before continuing. "So many happy tears."

Ryan sat down on the bed, his arms settling around his growing family.

Grace felt her Daddy's arms around her and settled back to lean into his embrace. She thought about what her Mommy had said.

"Well, that makes sense then, because I don't think I have _ever_ been this happy." Grace said, speaking her thought aloud.

Ryan looked from Kelsi to Grace to Gabriel. He was blessed, it wasn't every man who got to live his heaven.

_The End_


End file.
